


A silver and green lion

by GittieKittie



Series: Harry in Slytherin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Hogwarts First Year, Manipulative Dumbledore, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GittieKittie/pseuds/GittieKittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the hat ignored Harry’s pleas and sorted him as he saw fit instead? Harry struggles with adapting to an unfriendly House and the bullying of his fellow students. Still, the Boy Who Lived won’t let this drag him down and together with his friends, he takes on the dangers we all remember. Will the outcome still be the same? And will the journey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sorting hat

_There weren't many people left now._

_'Moon'... 'Nott'... 'Parkinson'... then a pair of twin girls, 'Patil' and 'Patil'... then 'Perks, Sally-Anne'... and then, at last –_

_'Potter, Harry!'_

When Harry's name was called a fit of whispers suddenly broke out over the whole hall. His fame founding an even bigger rivalry between the four houses. Every single one of them wanted to collect him. Everyone wanted a good look at him and the last thing he saw before the old, ruffled hat slid down over his eyes, was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at the raven boy. Next second he was looking at the dark inside of the hat, waiting.

_"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"_

Harry grabbed the edges of the chair, thinking with all his might not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin?" The hat asked surprised. "Why wouldn't you want to be in Slytherin? Is it because of what the Weasley boy said?" The hat waited for an answer but decided to take the heat creeping up on the boys cheek as an answer. "Boy, you shouldn't be so preoccupied. I really think the house would do great for you." Before Harry knew it the Hat called out at the whole Hall:

"Slytherin!"

No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! A pale and shaken Harry walked towards the silver and green table who was cheering loudly because they had 'The boy who lived' in their house. Harry's eyes searched for Ron's but the redhead didn't dare to look at him. Like he had said, nothing good comes out of Slytherin, all dark wizards were born there. Harry felt the happiness he had had after he had befriended the Weasley leaving his body when he sat down at the Slytherin table, not looking up from his empty plate. Maybe the Dursleys had been right all the way, maybe he was a dark and evil wizard.

"You probably wished you had befriended me while you could huh, Potter." He heard Malfoy sneer from a couple of seats away. He didn't answer the pale boy, not wanting to make more enemies. If this house was his family for the coming seven years he better make some friends or become invisible. He'd rather do the second thing. If Ron's description was true about this house it wasn't the most friendly one.

"Hey there." A soft, female voice said. "Are you alright?"

Harry looked up and saw a pale, platina blond girl looking at him. Her grey eyes reminded him of a stormy air and for all he knew she could be Malfoys sister. She looked a lot like him. When he didn't answer the blond girl looked at her friend, a girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Not much of a speaker, are you?" The blonde's friend said amused. "I'm Diana Michaels and this here is your prefect, Kali Knight." She introduced themselves. Still looking very amused.

"What got you so depressed, boy?" The blond perfect who was called Kali asked.

"You are sitting in the most awesome house ever!" Diana cheered. Seeing the unbelievable look on Harry's face the two girls looked at each other with another look on their face this time.

"You didn't grow up in the wizard world, didn't ya?" Diana asked dryly. Harry shook his head and Kali sighed.

"You know, not everything people tell you about Slytherin is true." Kali started. "What did you hear? Slytherin is full of dark wizards? We are all bad, evil traitors?" She waited for an answer but when she saw the small blush on Harry's face she knew enough. "Harry, Slytherin is the house of ambitious, cunning people who know what they want." She had gathered an audience now. "What is wrong with people knowing what they want and going for that?"

"Nothing, I guess." The raven boy said timidly. The blond smiled and looked at the other people listening.

"Now, listen closely first years. There are a lot of prejudices for Slytherins. We aren't the most loved house because one wizard destroyed our good name." She started passionately. "Just keep in mind Merlin was a Slytherin as well and he was the greatest white wizard ever, even more powerful than Dumbledore."

"And not all dark and evil wizards come out of Slytherin. Don't know if you had the pleasure of meeting the Weasley twins but those two boys are evil geniuses." Diana said almost in awe.

"Weasley's evil geniuses?" Malfoy snickered. Both girls looked at the blond boy with pulled up brows.

"You're a Malfoy right?" Kali asked with a sweet smile. The blond nodded and gave her a frown.

"Do I know you?" He asked confused. Diana chuckled before she answered instead of her friend.

"No, she's just a close friend to the family." With that the conversation was over and Harry looked down at his plate again. The last person just had been sorted. Zabini Blaise had joined them and sat down next to Malfoy, giving the boy a high five. With a sad look Harry looked at the Gryffindor table. Weasley had joined his brothers and the boy who always tended to lose his toad. The twins caught his eyes and gave him a wink before the whole hall got silent. Albus Dumbledore had stand up and was beaming at the students, his arms wide open, like nothing could please him more then to see all of them there.

"Welcome!" He started. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." When the headmaster sat back down everybody cheered and clapped and Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he... a bit mad?" Harry asked Kali a bit uncertainly.

"Mad?" Kali asked, looking at the headmaster. "Some say he is the greatest wizard in the world..." He saw the blond sending a look towards a redhead at the Gryffindor-table. "And you could say he's a genius."

"But yeah, he is mad." Diana said chuckling. "Do you want some potatoes?"

Harry looked confused at the girl before he let his eyes travel over the table and his mouth fell open. He never ever had seen so much food he wanted to eat. There was roast beef, lamb, chicken wings, roasted potatoes, French fries, pasta, rice with curry and for some strange reason mint humbugs. The Dursleys never really starved Harry but he never could eat what he want because Dudley always took what Harry wanted, even if it would make him sick.

"Whit all those new Slytherins we probably can beat Gryffindor for the seventh time in a row." Diana said amused. "I mean, we've got the boy who lived. Gotta be something special about him that will earn us points." She joked. Kali chuckled when she saw the raven boys blush.

"Oh, give him a break." She said still chuckling. "Dig in Harry."

The boy did as told and put everything except the humbugs on his plate so he could eat. He listened to all the other talking and joined in when asked but kept most of the time silent. Everyone seemed to get along with Malfoy rather well and with their rivalry it made him an outcast. Luckily Kali and Diana didn't think so low of him and told him about all the jokes the Weasley twins had pulled out. Apparently they were one of the only Gryffindors they respected.

"Their brother Percy, he's a prat!" Diana moaned. "I don't get it. Charlie and Bill were pretty awesome and good in Quidditch and then Percy came... He's just plain boring and a stuck up know-it-all."

"You're not the one who has to work with him." Kali groaned, putting a slice of apple-pie on her plate. "He of course is a prefect as well... This is going to be so much fun." She drawled sarcastic.

"You're not the only one working with him, sis." Harry looked at a blond boy, sitting down next to him. His eyes turned to the raven boy. "You must be Harry Potter." He said. "I'm Devin, Kali's twin."

"Nice to meet you." The boy said, shaking the elders hand.

"I'm sure he's pretty awesome as a prefect." Diana snickered.

"You're not his partner..." Kali growled. "It's easy for you to say something like that."

Harry who didn't wanted to be pulled in an argument between siblings looked at the head-table. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to professor Dumbledore and professor Quirrel, in his absurd turban, was talking to a man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. It happened suddenly. The man with the greasy hair looked passed the turban and his eyes locked with Harry's. A sharp pain shot through Harry's scar and he groaned in pain, bringing his hand to the scar.

"Are you alright?" Kali asked concerned. Harry saw some of the other Slytherins looking at him, most with a glint mock in their eyes and some with concern.

"Yeah, hurt my knee." The boy mumbled. As sudden as the pain had started it had left again. "Who's that man next to professor Quirrel?" Kali frowned a bit at his answer before she followed his gaze and smiled.

"So you met Quirrel already. No wonder he's so nervous. That's professor Snape, our head of house and the potion master."

"But everyone knows he wants to be the D.A. teacher." Diana filled in.

"Dumbledore is a fool." Devin grumbled. "Everyone knows Snape knows more about dark arts then every single professor here in Hogwarts."

"Why doesn't he get the job?" A boy with brown hair who was sitting on Harry's other side asked.

"I don't know." Kali shrugged her shoulders. "Devin's probably right. The old men is a fool."   
Harry looked back at Snape but he didn't looked back at him. It wasn't the pain that had shocked him the most. It was the look of hatred that he had given him that scared Harry. If he really was his head of house this would be some fun seven years.

At last the desserts disappeared and the headmaster stood up again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem- just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." The headmasters twinkling eyes shot to the Weasley twins.

"Told you they were trouble." Diana whispered chuckling earning a glare from Kali.

"He may be a fool but he's the best headmaster Hogwarts has. Show him some respect." She whispered back.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." The headmaster proceeded. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"Best headmaster huh?" Devin sneered, looking at the headmaster. There had been some people laughing at that comment but the sixth year Slytherins sitting with Harry weren't amongst them.

"If he's serious I think you're wrong as well." Diana mumbled, frowning.

"Normally he gives a reason why something is forbidden." Kali mumbled. "I hope the twins listen to him, I'm not planning on dragging their sorry ass out of there."

"And now before we go to bed, let us all sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried. Diana groaned and shook her head.

"No, no, no! Why?!" She cried out pouting. "I hate that song."

. . . . . . .

"First years! First years gather around!" Kali yelled to gather the first year Slytherins around her. She was accompanied by a dark boy with black hair, probably another prefect. Harry hadn't seen him at the table, he probably had been sitting at the other side. "Follow us!"

Harry followed Kali and the boy together with the other Slytherins. They went down some stairs and were lead to the dungeons. After some time they arrived at a wall and he heard the boy trying to get their attention.

"The password is Merlin's beard. Don't forget it, we're not here to keep you by the hand." He snarled. He didn't seem as nice as Kali who gave him a glare. The wall had slid open, giving them the room to enter the common room. When Harry entered he looked surprised. When he had seen they were going to the dungeons he had expected a prison, not this cozy common room. There were black seats all over the place and a crackling fire. The common room was glooming in green light.

"We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck." Kali commented. "We are under the great lake. This is something entirely different than some stupid tower right." There was some laughing under the firs years.

"Boys to the left because girls are always right!" Diana informed them, pulling Kali with her to their room probably.

"This is going to be an awesome year." A girl with long black hair said to a girl with short brown hair.

"I know right!" She answered. "This really is a common room Daphne!" She cheered before they went upstairs, followed by the other girls. The boys didn't linger much longer downstairs, all very tired. Harry followed the brunet boy up, Malfoy and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle already went upstairs before the girls, making sure they got the best beds. The Italian followed behind Harry and they entered a room with six four-posters hung with deep-green velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up and too tired to say much they climbed into their pajamas and climbed into their bed. Harry probably had eaten too much because he had strange dreams. He was wearing Quirrel's turban and tried to get it off while it kept talking to him, telling him he was dark and that it was his destiny. When he finally got the turban of he saw Malfoy and his cronies laughing at him before they turned into the hook nosed professor and a green light woke him up all sweating and shaking. He tried to shrug it off and rolled over, falling asleep again. When he woke up the next morning he didn't even remember the dream.

 


	2. The potion master

 "There! Look!"

"Behind the blond one!"

"Did you see his scar?"

"Oh he noticed us!"

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his common room the next day. They were in shrill contrast with the silence that awaited him with his classmates. The first years Slytherins didn't talk much to Harry. He had been sitting all by himself at the table in the big hall before Diana and Kali had joined him. The brunette boy who had been sitting next to him last night had introduced himself as Theodore 'Theo' Nott when Malfoy didn't look for a moment but the blond had spotted them quickly enough, making Theo turning away from him with a shrug. He had told him to apologize to Malfoy if he wanted it to end but his pride didn't let him. He rather spend the next seven years alone than saying sorry to the blond prat. So that was the reason he was walking a few feet behind his classmates, trying to remember how they went to their classes. The whispering made it harder than it already had been. There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led to a different place according to which day it was and some with a vanishing step in the middle of them you had to remember to jump over. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked them nicely or tickled them in the right place, and doors that weren't doors but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where everything was because the people in the portraits kept visiting each other and Harry was sure the coats of armor could move around. The ghosts didn't help either, it was always a nasty shock when they swept through you. And then of course there was Peeves. If you had a really bad day the poltergeist would drop waste-paper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, or sneak up behind you and grab your nose screaming 'GOT YOUR CRONK!'

But even worse, if possible, was Argus Filch, the caretaker. Theo, Harry and the Italian boy, Blaise Zabini, had tried to force their way through a door which unlucky turned out to be the restricted corridor on the third floor. If it hadn't been for Quirrel the three boy had been locked away in the dungeons on their first day. Filch and his cat, miss Norris, were hated by all students and many of them had the dream to kick miss Norris of the stairs. Diana had told him that you needed to run hard if you did so, because Filch knew the secret passageways almost as well as the Weasley twins.

And then, when you finally found the right class, there were the lessons themselves. Harry soon found out there was a lot more to magic than waving with your wand and saying some funny words.

Every Wednesday evening they had astronomy where they had to study the night sky and study the names of all different stars. Three times a week they had Herbology with a dumpy little witch called professor Sprout. They learnt how to take care of all different strange plants and fungi and found out where they were used for.

But the most boring class was easily History of Magic, thought by professor Binns. Kali and Diana had told him that the professor had fallen asleep in the staffroom one day and had stood up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him.

Charms was taught by professor Flitwick, a tiny man who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At their first lesson he had taken the register and when he read Harry's name he had given a squeak of excitement before toppling out of sight, making Malfoy and his cronies snicker.

Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, had been entirely different again. Harry had been right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to moment they had sat down in their first class.

"Transfiguration is one of the most complex an dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." She told them. "Anyone messing around in my class and will not come back. You have been warned." She gave Malfoy and his friends a cool look before she turned her desk into a pig and back again. To Harry's disappointment they weren't going to start with turning furniture into animals. After making a lot of complicated notes they were given a match and tried started to turn it into a needle. At the end of class the only one who had managed to change the match a bit was Hermione Granger, the bushy haired girl who had asked him on the train if he had seen a toad. After McGonagall had showed her results she had given the girl a small, rare smile.

After a disappointing D.A. lesson Harry decided to go to the library and start on his homework already. He knew the other Slytherins where going to socialize in the common room but after three days of being ignored by his class mates he decided to do something useful with his time.

With his arms full of books Harry walked through the library, looking for a table to sit. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings and let a surprised groan escape his lips when he bumped into someone, making the books flying out all directions, ending shattered on the ground.

"Oh, sorry." He muttered, bending down to pick up the books, coming face to face with no one else than the bushy haired know-it-all Hermione Granger.

"It doesn't matter." She muttered, picking up her own books and looking a bit flustered, "I should have paid attention." She stood up again quickly, putting the books down on an empty table.

"Do you..." Harry stuttered. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"You do know I'm a Gryffindor, right?" The girl asked skeptically. "This better not be a joke, my homework is important." The raven boy chuckled and dumped his books on the already crowded table.

"I know." He said, sitting down next to the girl. "But you're better company than most – if not all – Slytherins." He looked at the parchment in front of her. "That's charms, right? Do you think you could help me with that? I'm rather daft with that subject." After a moment of hesitating the girl nodded and picked up her own charms.

"What do you have already?" She asked him kindly.

"I have the books." He gave her an apologetic smile and after a small sigh she started to explain everything to him.

The next day promised to be a better day. After they had worked for charms together the two of them had gotten to talk and to their surprise they were both brought up by muggles. Hermione was a muggleborn, someone who had muggle parents. She had been really interested in Harry's story about the Dursleys, complaining about how she hated such stuck up people. Before they knew it curfew had been close and they had to run to be in their common room in time. With the new friend he had made, Harry had sat down at the breakfast table that morning, smiling for the first time.

"Someone is in a good mood." Kali greeted him, sitting down next to him.

"Did you see another first year getting a heart attack when the owls arrived?" Diana teased. Referring to the first morning when Harry had been startled from all the owls arriving in the great hall.

"The owls haven't arrived yet." Kali pointed out for her friend.

The two sixth year had sit with Harry every breakfast, lunch and Dinner when they noticed he didn't join the other first years and had made it their task to cheer him up after a rather daft day. Today was the first day they met the boy in a cheery mood.

"I just made a friend. That's all." He told the two girls. They smiled at him.

"That's wonderful. Who is it?" Diana asked.

"Hermione Granger." He told them, a bit hesitantly. He knew Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't get along much, having almost every single lesson with them had been proof of that.

"The Gryffindor muggleborn?" Kali asked, looking over to the table she just mentioned. "She seems nice." She shrugged her shoulders. Just at that moment the owls started to fill up the great hall. Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything, so far. She had flew in with the others sometimes, nibbling his ear and stealing some bread before she took off to sleep a bit in the owlery with the other school-owls. This morning was different. She flew down on Diana's shoulder, dropping a note in front of Harry. He tore it open immediately.

Dear Harry,

I know you get Friday afternoons off,

so would you like to come and have

a cup of tea with me around three?

I want to hear all about your first week.

Send us an answer back with Hedwig.

Hagrid

Harry smiled and looked up to see Kali handing him a quill. He quickly wrote a yes back and send Hedwig of after giving her some toast.

It was lucky Harry had the tea with Hagrid to look out to because potions turned out worse than he though. Although Snape was his head of house he didn't favor Harry at all. At the start of term banquet Harry had thought Snape loathed him but after the first potion lesson he was sure Snape hated him. They had double potions with the Gryffindors and if it wasn't worse enough Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were annoying prats, Weasley and his friends shove Harry out of the way, right into Hermione, so they could pick a good spot. Harry sat down beside Hermione, apologizing for bumping into her again, before Snape entered the class and made everyone go silent.   
Snape, like Flitwick, started by reading the register and also paused when Harry's name came on.

"Ah yes," he said softly. " Harry Potter- our new _celebrity_."   
Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hand while Snape finished the list. While Snape started to explain what they were going to learn in barely more than a whisper, the whole class listened in silence.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He ended his speech. Harry pulled up a brow and looked at the girl beside him who looked ready to prove she wasn't one of those dunderheads.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked at his professor, stunned. If you added powder of what with what?

"I don't know, professor." He told the man, looking at Hermione's hand who had shut up in the air. She seemed to know the answer. Snape's lips curled up into a sneer.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand. "Let's try again Potter. Where would you look if I told you I need a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand shot even higher than the last time and Harry looked at her if he could read the answer by only looking at the girl. He hadn't the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried to ignore the laughter of Malfoy and his cronies but even more he tried to ignore the snickering Weasley and his two friends.

"I don't know sir." He said again.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh Potter." Snape sneered. Harry tried to look straight in those black eyes. He had looked into his book at the Dursleys but did Snape really think he could remember everything? Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand and Harry felt sorry for the girl.

"What's the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

At this Hermione almost jumped of her chair.

"I don't know sir," Harry said quietly. "Though I think Hermione does, sir. Why don't you try her." Harry retorted. A few people laughed and Harry caught Theo snickering. When the boy noticed him looking he gave a wink. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Get your hand down." He growled at the girl. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so strong it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat that will save you from most poisons and Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant also known as aconite... Well. Why aren't you all copying that down?" A sound of parchment and quills filled the dungeon and Snape glared at Harry and Hermione.

The lesson didn't improve much and for the Gryffindors it became even worse. Snape had paired them all up and watch them make a simple potion that cured boils. Watching all of them measuring their ingredients and criticizing almost everyone except for Malfoy, who he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his potion when green damps started to fill the classroom. The boy who always lost his toad, Neville, had succeeded in melting his cauldron all over one of Ron's friends who had now red boils sprang up over his arms and legs. Neville himself was drenched in the potion as well and moaned in pain.

"You stupid boy!" snarled Snape. Cleaning the spilled potion with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville and Seamus both whimpered in pain. "Go to the hospital wing." Snape spat before turning around to see Weasley sitting next to him. "Weasley ? Why didn't you tell him to take the cauldron of the fire? Thought it would make you looking good? Two points from Gryffindor."

Although Harry knew he wasn't supposed to enjoy this, he did. Karma is a bitch. He thought by himself. If Weasley and his friends hadn't shoved him out of the way he would have felt sympathy but now he only felt sorry for Hermione who had a perfect potion and lost house points.

"Potter, you clean up behind them." Snape snarled at the raven boy. "Granger, you can help him."

That was so unfair Harry almost opened his mouth to argue but one glare from Hermione made him choose not to. After they cleaned up they climbed the stairs.

"I'm going to Hagrid. Do you want to join in?" Harry asked the girl. She hesitated for a moment before she nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah, why not." The girl answered with a smile. "And cheer up. I heard professor Snape doesn't like any of his students. Except Malfoy..."

They left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid was living in a small wooden house at the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. When Harry knocked on the door they heard a frantic scrabbling at the door before the booming footsteps of Hagrid came closer.

"Get back, Fang!" They heard the Hagrid's voice rang while he opened the door. "Hang on there." He told them. "Get back Fang!" He let them in, struggling to keep a big, brown dog back at his collar. Inside the house there was only one room and Harry thought it looked rather cozy. "Make yourself at home." Hagrid told them, letting go of Fang who went straight to Hermione to greet the girl enthusiastically. She giggled when he started to lick her. like Hagrid, Fang wasn't as fierce as he looked.

"This is Hermione." He introduced the girl. "Hermione this is Hagrid."

"Nice to meet you." The girl said, giving him a hand.

"So, how are the Slytherins?" Hagrid asked, after greeting the girl and giving everyone some tea and rock cakes that almost broke their teeth.

"I met some friendly sixth years." Harry told the big man, not wanting him to get angry because of the behavior of house. "Kali, Diana and Devin are really nice to me."

"Oh I know them." Hagrid said with a small smile on his face. "Knight and Mathews are the ones who had a prank war with the Weasley twins once. Had to chase them out the forest more than once." He looked at Hermione. "And you? Aren't you a Slytherin?" He asked confused.

"No, I'm a Gryffindor." She told him shyly.

"Great house. Was in there as well." He told the girl.

After that, Harry told him about his lesson with Snape and how he thought his head of house hated him. Hagrid, like Hermione, told him that Snape rarely liked any of his students.

"But I think he really hates me. He's easy on all the other Slytherins but always wants to get me."

"Rubbish." Hagrid said. "Why would he?" When he said it Harry knew for sure he wasn't meeting his eyes on purpose. "So, how are the other Gryffindors to you?" Hagrid asked Hermione. Now he knew for sure and while Hermione tried to sugarcoat her house Harry's eyes traveled over the house, landing on a piece of paper. When Harry picked it up he saw it was a cutting from the daily prophet:

**Gringotts brake-in latest** **  
** _Investigations continue into the break-in at_   
_Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the_   
_work of Dark wizards and witches unknown._   
_Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing_   
_had been taken. The vault that was searched had_   
_in fact been emptied the same day._   
_'But we're not telling you what was in there, so_   
_keep your noses out if you know what's good for_   
_you,' said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon._

Harry remembered Weasley telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, this of course had been when the Weasley still talked to him.

"Hagrid." Said Harry. "That Gringotts break in happened on my birthday. Maybe even when we were there."

Once again Hagrid didn't dare to meet Harry's eyes and grunted something before he gave Harry another rock cake. Harry read the story again and he saw Hermione looking curious at him and the piece of paper. _The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day_. Hagrid had emptied the vault, if you could call it emptying, taking a grubby package. Had that been what they were looking for? After leaving Hagrid to go to dinner Harry told Hermione everything over Gringotts and the package and she as well thought that would be too much of a coincidence to not be connected. What he didn't share were his thought about Snape and that Hagrid definitely wasn't telling him something. This visit had given him more to think about than all lessons together.


	3. The midnight duel

 

Harry had never thought he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley but that was before he met Draco Malfoy and before he became sorted into Slytherin and Weasley became an ass to him. Having almost every lesson with both of them was a hell but when he noticed that they had flying lesson together as well his mood nosedived faster than you could say Quidditch.

"Bloody brilliant." He muttered darkly. "Just what I wanted, to make a fool out of myself in front of those two." He had been looking forward to those lessons more than anything else.

"I don't know how it is with Malfoy but I overheard Fred and George telling their friend Lee Jordan they wanted to see their little brother fly because he probably falls of, head first." Hermione tried to cheer him up. She was more nervous than he was. Flying was something you couldn't learn out of books although she had tried. She waved him goodbye before walking towards the Gryffindor table, sitting down next to Neville. Harry walked to his spot with the sixth years. Ever since the start of term he had overheard all the purebloods talking about their flying adventures. Malfoy's always ended with almost getting caught by a helicopter and although Harry didn't believe he had escaped muggles for over ten times he didn't know how Malfoy knew about helicopters. Blaise' stories were less unbelievable and were all about him and the friend of his mother playing Quidditch. Theo kept silent and most times rolled his eyes when one of the first years bragged about their flying skills. One time Harry had caught the boy laughing under his breath when Malfoy came with another story.

"Ready for your first flying lesson?" Kali asked the raven boy. He shrugged his shoulders and took a piece of toast.

"We have it with the Gryffindors..." He grumbled.

"Is Weasley still such a dork to you?" Diana asked frowning. When Harry didn't answer she looked over to the Gryffindor table and smirked. "I bet for five galleons Longbottom falls of his broom." She said to Kali. The girl chuckled and shook her head.

"The boy is a danger to himself when he's on the ground." She answered. "Last time I had to free him out of a vanishing stair. I'm not going to bet on something I know is going to happen." Diana pouted at her best friend before she looked at Harry.

"And you? Do you want to bet?" She asked, earning a slap from Kali who glared at her. They had an argument about betting with first years as much as the first years were bragging about their flying skills. Kali found it immoral but Diana didn't seem to think there was a problem. Luckily the owls arrived with the mail before their argument could turn out worse. Harry hadn't gotten any letters after Hagrid's and of course Malfoy had noticed. That made him enjoy the bragging over the gifts he got from his parents even more. He always got sweets and other stuff. Kali had told him to ignore Malfoy and shared her sweets with him. An enthusiastic shriek from Neville caught Harry's attention and he saw the boy holding something in his hand. Malfoy caught side of it as well and smirked, poking Crabbe and Goyle before standing up.

"Can't you give it a break, Drake?" Blaise Zabini asked sighing. "We still have the flying lesson to laugh with Longbottom."

"I'm just curious." Malfoy said shrugging, before leaving with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry caught Theo snickering behind his hand when Malfoy said that and shook his head. All the first year Slytherins followed the blonde with their eyes and a few elder, like Kali and Diana, did as well. Malfoy took the gift out of Neville's hand, making Weasley and his friends jump up. Harry already spotted McGonagall who walked towards them. Although they couldn't hear what they were saying, Malfoys scowling face told them he wasn't happy when he left.

At 3.30 pm Harry and the other Slytherins were waiting for the Gryffindors and their first flying lesson. They came almost running towards them a few minutes later and Harry spotted Hermione walking next to Neville and smiled at her. She gave him a nervous smile back. Twenty brooms were laying on the ground in a neat line Harry noticed before a woman with short grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. Harry suspected her to be their teacher, madam Hooch.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!"

Quickly everyone searched for a broom. When Harry looked down at his broom he noticed some twigs stuck out in odd angels. He was probably a decade old.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom." Called Madam Hooch at the front. "and say UP!"

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped up in his hand immediately but it was one of the only who did. Hermione's just rolled over the ground and Neville's didn't even move. Harry couldn't keep himself from thinking that brooms maybe were like horses. Maybe they could sense fear and the small quiver in Neville's voice told Harry he rather stayed on the ground. A small smile came up on Harry's lip when he noticed Ron's broom hadn't moved either. Theo was standing next to him and groaned, looking annoyed at his broom that was still laying on the ground.

"You must say it like you really mean it." Harry told him. The boy frowned and gave Harry a confused look. "You know, like you are talking to a dog or a horse." He tried to explain. Theo nodded and tried again, the broom flying straight into his hand.

"Thanks." He said, smiling at the boy next to him. "I'm not that good with brooms. That's Draco and Blaise's talent." He looked at the broom in Harry's hand. "And yours too apparently." Harry shrugged and looked at Hermione who finally got her broom up as well, only a second after Ron. When at last Neville had his broom up too, Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding of the end and walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips. Theo had pointed out that Madam Hooch was telling Malfoy of because he had done it wrong all those years and Harry chuckled amused.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard." Said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle. Three – two –"

Before she could blow the whistle Neville, who had been all jumpy and nervous and probably didn't want to be left alone on the ground, had kicked off and rose high in the sky.

"Come back boy!" Madam Hooch cried out. But Neville only rose higher, he was already twenty feet high now. Harry saw the scared look on Neville's face. He saw him gasp and slipping sideways off the broom before... a loud crack sounded when the boy hit the ground hard and left Neville laying in a hump.

"That's it..." Theo mumbled. "I quit flying." Madam Hooch was looking as pale as Neville, not hearing Theo's whispers.

"Broken wrist." Harry heard her mutter, Neville had fallen right in front of Theo's feet. "Come on boy, it's not that bad. Madam Pomfrey will fix you up." She turned to the rest of the class. "No one moves while I bring this boy to the hospital wing! You let the brooms on the ground or you will be leaving this school earlier then you can say 'QUIDDITCH'!" Neville followed Madam Hooch, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist. No sooner they had left or Malfoy started to laugh.

"Did you see his face, the great lump!" Some of the other Slytherins joined in. Theo was shaking his head and dropped his broom quickly on the ground. Blaise was chuckling slightly while the others were just downright laughing.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Parvati Patil, a Gryffindor, sneered.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced girl from Harry's house. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran send him." He was holding up a ball the size of a tennis ball.

"Just give it back, Malfoy." Harry sneered, getting surprised looks from both Gryffindors and Slytherins. Everyone had stopped talking so they could watch. Theo rolled his eyes and Blaise shook his head. Weasley was glaring at Harry, not liking the kind gesture of him at all. Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect – how about – up a tree."

"Merlin, give it back, Malfoy!" Harry yelled annoyed but Malfoy already had jumped on his broom and take off. Malfoy hadn't been lying, he could fly well – hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" Hermione called out. "Madam Hooch told us not to move! You get expelled."

"She's right." Theo tried to tell him.

But he ignored them both. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked of hard. He soared up, air rushed through his hair and his robes whipped out behind him – and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he found something he could do without being taught- this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Theo. He turned his broomstick sharply so he could face Malfoy mid-air. The boy was looking stunned.

"Give it back, Malfoy!" He snarled. "Or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer but not being able to hide his fear. Somehow Harry knew what to do and leaning forwards he flew to Malfoy who was only able to get out the way right in time. Downstairs Harry heard some people clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save you Malfoy." He sneered at the blond who just had noticed the same thing.

"If you really want to be so Gryffindorish, prove it." The boy snarled, throwing away the ball. "Catch it if you can!" He yelled, flying back down.

Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then started to fall. He pointed his broom forward and flew after the ball, the wind sweeping by his ears mingled with the screams of the people watching. He stretched out his hand to catch the ball and did so right in time to pull up his broom so he wouldn't smash into the ground. Landing gently with his broom on the grass.

"HARRY POTTER!" Harry's heart sink faster than you could say Quidditch. Professor McGonagall came running towards him over the grass. He quickly came of his broom. "Never in all my time at Hogwarts."

"It wasn't his fault, Professor."

"Keep quiet, Miss Granger!" She looked at Harry. "How dare you? You could have broken your neck!"

"But he was just trying to..."

"Not anymore, miss Greengrass."

The Professor spat, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him with him. Harry caught sight of Malfoy and his friends laughing their ass of and Weasley was looking something between sorry for him and enjoying himself. Professor McGonagall was going so fast Harry had to jog to keep up with her. Now, he had done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He probably should go and pack his stuff. McGonagall didn't say a word, striding forward and pushing open doors without looking at the boy. Harry though of Hagrid, expelled but he could stay as gamekeeper. Maybe he could ask if he could be Hagrid's assistant. McGonagall stood still in front of a door and knocked.

"Excuse me, professor Flitwick, can I borrow Flint." She asked the small professor. He nodded and a send a tall boy outside.

"Professor?" He asked, looking at the boy next to her.

"Follow me." She told them sternly, walking down the stairs. There was only one person they could be visiting in the dungeons. And Harry had guessed right. Professor McGonagall opened a door. "Severus I have something to talk about."

"Come in, Minerva." Harry heard the icy voice of his head of house.

"Come on, quickly both of you." She said to Harry and Flint. Snape pulled up a brow when he saw the two students of him.

"What did my two students do that you needed to pull them out of their lessons, Minerva?" He asked.

"Yesterday you told me you needed a seeker, Severus. I found you one."

"Are you serious, Professor?" Flint asked surprised, looking back at Harry with an interested look in his eyes this time.

"And why would Potter be a good Seeker, Minerva?" Snape asked coldly.

"The boys a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broom, Potter?" She asked the boy who nodded confused. Weren't they going to expel him? "He caught a remembral after a fifty-foot dive. Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

"Did he, know." Snape asked, looking at the boy. "But why are you here telling me this, Minerva? Didn't Slytherin beat Gryffindor enough the last years?"

"I want a fair game, Severus. If you don't have a seeker, we don't have a game."

"Fine. Although the boy mustn't get it high in the head." He glared at Harry.

"Come on, boys." McGonagall said, leading the boys out of the classroom. "Potter, this is Flint. The Slytherin Quidditch-captain. I actually should expel you for that stunt you did back there but you are saved by my love for Quidditch." She told the boy sternly, after closing the door. "Ever seen a game of Quidditch?" Harry shook his head.

"He has the right built for a seeker." Flint mumbled, looking at Harry from head to toe. "Light – speedy... We need him to get a decent broom though." The boy said thoughtfully.

"I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore, ask if we can bend the first year rule." She told Flint. "I want to hear you training hard, Potter. And I want you to play by the rules, Flint, or I will have to rethink about your punishment." She told both boys. Then, she suddenly smiled. "Your father would be proud of you. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

. . . . . . .

"You've got to be kidding me." Hermione said, looking at her friend in surprise. "You are the youngest player in a century!"

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the library, doing their homework. Harry was probably the only Slytherin who had to work for a good grade in potions, being loathed by Snape for a reason he didn't know and in gratitude for Professor McGonagall he decided to do much more effort for her as well.

"I know. But Flint had to promise he would play by the rules or I would be expelled anyway." He ended his story.

"That can be a problem." She muttered. "The twins told me that Slytherin is known for foul play. They are beaters in Gryffindor, you know."

"Potter!"

Harry looked at the direction the shouting had come from.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He asked sighing. Ever since he had declined the friendship of the Slytherin prince he had made it his task to ruin his life. That included making fun of Harry and his friends what probably was the reason he was so isolated in Slytherin.

"I see you found a friend, Potter." The blond snarled. "Like half-bloods weren't bad enough yet. Now you let yourself in with Mudbloods as well." The boy smirked while Crabbe and Goyle laughed at that. Harry saw Hermione's eyes started to water and he felt his anger boil up. He had heard the word Mudblood fall several times in the common room, most times first years complaining about Hermione, and when he asked Kali what it meant she had explained between gritted teeth. That was the first time he had seen the prefect so angry and although the anger wasn't meant for him he had been afraid of her.

"Leave us alone Malfoy." Harry growled, balling his fists. He really wanted to hit the smirk of his face muggle way. But his prefect and her best friend were faster.

"Draco, unless you want to spend the first Quidditch match in detention I suggest you don't use such foul words." Kali, who had been sitting a few seats away, told the boy sternly.

"And your friends can join you because they have such 'great' humor." Diana drawled sarcastic.

"What?" The smirk left Malfoys face immediately and he glared at the older girl. "You would dare to give ME a detention?" He asked coldly.

"With pleasure." The girl retorted, giving him a smirk.

"Now, chop chop. Don't you have to be somewhere?" Diana said chuckling.

"My father will hear about this." He growled before leaving.

"It's an attitude like that, that gives Slytherins a bad name." Diana sighed.

"Don't cry, dear." Kali said, kneeling in front of Hermione and giving her a handkerchief. "He's probably just jealous. We overheard some professors talking about you. They are certain there isn't a spell you can't manage." She winked at the girl before she stood up again.

"That's not really something the Malfoys like." Diana said chuckling. "They think the world revolves around them." Harry couldn't agree more but Kali gave her friend a glare, apparently not agreeing.

"I heard you're on the team." Kali said smiling. The boy looked up surprised, Flint wanted it to be a surprise. Their secret weapon.

"Oh, it's alright. Kali is on the team as well. She's chaser." Diana explained.

"But anyway, we have to leave again. Almost curfew. Be back in time the two of you." They said before leaving the two first years alone.

"They're right." Harry said. "If someone's from lesser blood Crabbe and Goyle are. I mean, did you ever see them perform magic?" Harry joked. Hermione chuckled between her tears and gave him a hug.

"Well, if there is one thing that will cheer up my day it is that Malfoy and Weasley are having a duel tonight. I tried to tell Weasley not to do it because it only will cost us points but... Maybe he can hit Malfoy muggle way." She chuckled and Harry shook his head with a small chuckle.

"Malfoy is a Slytherin, I doubt he will show up." He told the girl in front of her. "He was friendly with me on the train. Maybe I should tell him..." He thought out loud. Hermione looked shocked.

"Really. Would he just let them go to an empty room?" She asked surprised.

"Probably after alarming Filch." Harry said shrugging. "Where will they meet?" Harry asked.

"The trophy room, is always unlocked, apparently." She looked at the clock and sighed. It was time to go back to the common room.

"I'll meet you there. Maybe the two of us can try to knock some sense in Ron." Harry told the girl, picking up his books.

"I'll doubt it." She mumbled. "But we can try."

. . . . . . .

Harry had been waiting for the Gryffindors to arrive over ten minutes now. As expected, he had heard Malfoy talk about his set up for the Weasley and his friend. Harry did have to admit their faces probably would be worth seeing Malfoys sneering face every day. All of the Slytherins thought of it as an awesome joke that brought them back to the leading for the house cup. With Hermione knowing almost every answer Gryffindor had caught up with Slytherin again and Harry had to admit he wanted to win as well. Since flying practice Theo had been nicer to him and Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis had been asking him all about his save. They didn't care he had caught something belonging to a Gryffindor, they only cared that he was good with a broom.

"We're here." He heard Hermione mutter.

"You're not Malfoy." The ginger sneered when he noticed Harry.

"No, I'm not. Malfoy isn't showing up. I'm here to warn you. He warned Filch."

"Oh, we really need to go then." Harry looked up surprised at Neville.

"Did you get healed well, Neville?" He asked, giving a confused look at Hermione who mouthed something about being locked out of the common room.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey did well." The boy said shyly.

"Why would you warn us, Potter?" Finnegan sneered.

"Because Weasley was nice to me on the train." He looked at the redhead who's face hardened.

"That was before you got sorted into Slytherin. I should have known you were no good. Only a darker wizard than He-who-must-not-be-named could vanquish him."

"That's low, Ronald." Hermione snarled.

"Just leave us alone, know-it-all." The ginger retorted.

A noise from the room next to them made them look up. Harry motioned to follow him and Neville and Hermione did without questioning. Weasley and Finnegan thought it would be Malfoy and decided to stay, hidden behind an armor. Harry sighed and lead the two other Gryffindors out of the room. Neville, being himself, bumped into an armor and the loud clang made the person from the room next to them run into the trophy room, catching Weasley and Finnegan. Neville made run for it, Hermione and Harry followed closely behind, not knowing where they were going. After running for over five minutes they leaned against a wall, panting and out of breath.

"I think we lost him." Harry mumbled. "He probably doesn't know we're here, unless those two jerks told him."

"We really need to get back to our common room." Hermione breathed out.

That wouldn't be that easy though. They had gone through so many doors and had made so many turns that Harry had lost track. Suddenly a classroom flew open and Peeves came into the empty corridor, noticing the students. He gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves. You'll get us expelled!" Harry tried to reason but the ghost only laughed harder.

"Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty! You get caught!" He cackled.

"Not if you don't give us away." Harry pleaded but the ghost wanted a laugh and started to scream.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" He yelled. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN TO THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Again they had to run away, only to be caught in a corner with a closed door.

"We're doomed!" Neville screeched.

"Out of the way." Hermione bellowed. "Alohomora." She muttered, opening the door and shutting it quickly behind them. They pressed their ears to the door, listening to Filch who had approached Peeves by know.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch asked. "Quick, tell me."

"Say please." The ghost cackled.

"Don't mess me about, Peeves. Now where did they go?!"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please." Said Peeves in his annoying sing-song voice.

"All right – please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha haaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks the door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be OK – get off, Neville!" the boy had been tugging on Harry's sleeve for over a minute now. "What?" He sneered. He really did spend too much time with Malfoy. When he turned around he saw why the boy had been tugging. It seemed as if he had stepped right into a nightmare. They weren't in an empty classroom as he had expected. They were in the forbidden corridor and now he knew why it was forbidden. Looking down at them there was a large black dog looking down at them. The only reason they weren't dead was because the monster was as surprised as he was. The loud growl it gave told them enough. Harry quickly grabbed the doorknob. If he had to choose between Filch and dead he'd always choose Filch. They fell back out of the corridor and Harry quickly closed the door. They didn't stop running till they were at the stairs, far away from the monster.

"This school is getting weirder and weirder!" Hermione growled. "We could have been dead! Or worse... Expelled!" She grabbed Neville by the arm, the poor boy was shaking in fear. "This is the last time I help that ass!" She muttered darkly. "See you tomorrow Harry! We really need to talk about what he was keeping safe. He was standing on a trapdoor." Before Harry could answer they had left to their common room.

When the boy finally got back in the dungeon hequickly muttered the password and sat down in a seat. Ever since Hermionenoticed the trapdoor he had been thinking of what Hagrid had said. Gringottswas the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide – exceptperhaps Hogwarts. It looked as though Harry had found out where the littlepackage of vault seven hundred and thirteen was.    


	4. Hallowe'en

 

The next morning Hermione came to Harry, telling him Weasley and Finnegan had gotten themselves a detention. She couldn't hide an amused smirk when she told about the angry boys, ranting at Dean Thomas. But of course they had other things to worry about as well, like what needed so much protection it was guarded by a three-headed dog?

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," Harry muttered.

"Or both." Hermione pointed out.

But all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it had been two inches big. Not really much to start guessing. Harry and Hermione both had gone to their table after the small chat and he sat down in front of Kali just in time to see the owls arrive. For some reason Malfoy knew about the detention the two Gryffindors had gotten as well and the whole Slytherin table was laughing by the time Harry had gotten himself something to eat. The laughing stopped when everyone's attention was caught by six owls, carrying a large package and dropping it in front of Harry. They hadn't even completely left when a seventh owl dropped a letter on it. Harry who was as curious as the others to see what was in it found the decency to open the letter first. Luckily he found out later.

**Do not open the parcel at the table  
It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand,  
but I don't want everyone knowing you've  
got a broomstick or they'll want one.  
Marcus Flint will meet you tonight on the  
Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your  
first training session.**

**Prof. M. McGonagall**

Harry had difficulties hiding his enthusiasm when he handed the note to Kali and Diana.

"Now, we really should get this to the common room." Kali said gleefully. "Grab something to eat, boy. We are leaving."

Harry quickly grabbed a muffin before he followed the two elder girls out of the Grate Hall. They quickly went to the dungeons, almost shouting the password so they could get in. The girls and Harry started to unwrap the broom at quick rate so they could look at it.

"This really is a nice broom." Kali mumbled. "I only have a Comet Two Sixty." She sighed in defeat. Harry looked up at the girl and smiled shyly.

"Well, I have my first Quidditch training tonight at seven. Maybe Flint let you join us so you can try him out." Diana chuckled at that.

"Oh, don't worry. Flint will let her join. We all know he has a crush on her." She teased the blonde girl.

"Is that a Nimbus Two Thousand?" Blaise and Theo approached the boy and the two elder girls, looking in awe.

"Yes it is." Diana said gleefully.

"So that's why you're not expelled." Theo mumbled. "They let you on the team."

"How?" Harry looked at the boy, confused at how he got to the knowledge of him being part of the team now.

"You're a first year, Potter." Blaise pointed out. "Why else would you need a broom for?"

"Ow..." He mumbled.

"Can't wait till Draco finds out this is all because of him." Theo chuckled, admiring the broom a bit more.

"What?" Diana asked surprised. "How has this to do anything with the Malfoy kid?"

"If he hadn't taken that remembral from Longbottom Harry wouldn't have gone all Gryffindor and McGonagall never would have caught him flying." Theo chuckled amused. Harry couldn't help himself from smiling. Theo had a point, he really should thank Malfoy for this! And the fact it would kill him was a win, win.

"Oh yeah, I heard something about you flying when Madam Hooch had forbidden it." Kali said, was that proud he heard. "But that you went all Gryffindor I didn't know. Hope you're not making a habit out of that." She said, giving him a fixing look. The boy didn't dare to meet her eyes, thinking back at his latest midnight stroll.

"Ready for class?" Blaise asked the raven boy. "We're here now. We can wait for you to pick up your books."

Harry gave him a grateful smile and when he quickly went upstairs to grab his stuff, thinking by himself he really had a lot to thank Malfoy for.

. . . . . . .

Harry walked to the Quidditch pitch, accompanied by Kali. His Nimbus firmly kept in his hand. He'd never been in the stadium before. At each side of the stadium there were three, golden hoops and Harry noticed that the stands were high enough for everyone so they could see everything going on. On their way down to the Quidditch pitch Kali had explained the rules from Quidditch. She had told him a team counted seven members. Two beaters, like the Weasley twins. She had told him the names of the Slytherin beaters as well, Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole. They had the task to keep the bludger away from their teammate. Harry didn't know what a bludger was but when Kali had told him he didn't wanted to meet one, he believed her straight away. Then there were three chasers. Kali was one herself together with Flint and Adrian Pucey. Their task was scoring the Quaffle through one of those three hoops. The keeper, Miles Bletchley, was there to stop them.

"So you've got two beaters for protection, three chaser to score and one keeper to stop them." Harry tried to remember.

"That's correct." Flint had been waiting for them, next to a wooden crate. "And then there is you, the seeker. You have the most important task of us all."

"You need to catch the snitch and then the game is over." Kali explained.

"A snitch?" Harry asked curious.

"I'll show it to you." Flint said, opening the crate. There were four balls in it. Kali took out a big, red ball.

"This is the Quaffle." She explained. "We use this one to score and beat the other teams." She smirked.

"Ten points every time we score through one of those hoops." Flint said, pointing at the large hoops. Kali put the Quaffle back down and Harry looked at two identical, jet black balls, a tad smaller than the Quaffle, who seemed like they wanted to escape the leather straps holding them back. "Here, take this." Flint handed him a small cub. "I'm going to show you what a bludger is for."

"Stand back." Kali told the raven boy, pulling him back a bit. Flint bend down and freed one of them who came straight to Harry's face. The boy swung the club at it and hit it with all his force. When it came back Flint jumped on it and together with Kali he forced them back in the crate.

"You would make a good beater." Flint mumbled before he took the club back.

"Now, you don't have to worry of either one of those." Kali said smiling.

"Unless they try to separate my head from my body." Harry muttered.

"This little guy is the one you need to focus on." Flint said, ignoring Harry's remark and freeing a small, golden ball about the size of a walnut. Flint let go of it and the ball almost immediately started to zigzag at an immense speed.

"That's the golden snitch." Kali said smiling. "He's very difficult to catch because he's so fast. I heard there has been a game that went on for about three months before the seeker caught the snitch." Harry looked in awe at the girl.

"Not in Hogwarts of course." Flint said amused. After he put the snitch back in the crate he looked at Harry with a serious glint in his eyes. "Now, show us your flying skills, Potter. I want to make sure McGonagall isn't trying to cheat on us. That's our task after all." When he said that Kali glared at their team captain.

"No cheating this year." She grumbled. "You know what McGonagall said."

Harry who wasn't listening anymore had climbed up his Nimbus and kicked of forcefully from the ground. He had wanted to fly again the moment he entered the Quidditch pitch jolted in joy when he felt the wind go through his hairs and made a loop in the air. His Nimbus was much better than the old school broom he had been using during class and he couldn't wait to try out how fast he could go. Going flat on his broom he started to make more speed and making more loops and quick swifts he cried out in joy. He loved Flying.

"Alright! Come back down again!" Kali yelled. "You proved yourself. You are a natural."

A tad disappointed he landed in front of the girl. He could have stayed up there forever. It was like all his worries and fear disappeared when he was flying. Remembering the promise he had made the sixth year he handed her the broom. She gave him a thankful smile and whispered something in his ear.

"That Quidditch cup will have our name on it, this year. I wouldn't been surprised if you turn out to be better than Charlie Weasley and he could have played for England if he hadn't go off, chasing dragons." She winked at him before she took off. Like Harry she tried out the speed limit of the broom and like Harry she wasn't afraid of doing some tricks herself.

"She's good, isn't she." Flint said, looking at the girl in awe. Harry could see why Diana teased Kali with him. Their team captain certainly had a crush on the blond.

. . . . . . .

Perhaps it was because he was so busy with Quidditch practice three times a week on top of all his homework, but Harry couldn't believe he was in Hogwarts already for two months now. After their first Flying lesson Theo had become more friendly with Harry which made that the boy had now two friends he had to split time between. Theo and Hermione didn't really get along. One time Theo had come up to Harry in the library where he and Hermione had been doing homework, asking him if he wanted to join him and Blaise in a game of Exploding snap and there had been an enormous argument. Theo didn't call Hermione names and she didn't call him names either. Their argument hadn't gone about blood status or which house was better. No, their argument had gone about the right pronunciation of a spell. After that, Harry had kept his two friends separated as much as he could. He spend time with Hermione during classes and in the library and he would join Theo in the common room in a game of chess he always would lose. Sometimes they even got the company of Blaise. Malfoy hadn't been pleased with it but he didn't do anything to stop them. Blaise and Malfoy were friends from birth, Harry had learned, and if Malfoy liked him or not, he respected his friend enough to not bully him like he would do to Harry or Hermione.   
His teammates were nice as well, although he quickly had learned they weren't all that keen on rules. The only ones he never had caught on cheating were Kali and Adrian Pucey. He really did hope they would play fair and square in their first game of the year or else he would be thrown out of Hogwarts quicker than you could say 'Wingardium Leviosa', the spell they were currently learning in charms. It was the morning of Halloween and Professor Flitwick had split the whole class up in pairs so they could try and make a feather fly.

"Now don't forget, swish and flick!" The little man said enthusiastically. Harry groaned in frustration and looked at Theo who was his partner today. Hermione hadn't been so fortunate. The girl was paired with Weasley and Harry couldn't tell which one of them was more angry with it. Harry didn't manage to get his feather to fly skywards, the only thing he managed was letting it lay still on the desk. Theo had managed to let it fly up a bit from the desk but they didn't know if it really had been magic or just because of the swift of air that had arisen when Theo had been swishing and flicking a tad too hard. But at least they hadn't set their feather on fire. Finnegan had been poking his feather because he couldn't get it up in the air with a burned feather as result

"Don't know how he managed to do that." Theo muttered.

Hermione on the other hand had lost her temper with the Weasley next to her.

"You're saying it wrong!" He heard her snap. "It's Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ -sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"She's got a point." Harry heard Theo mumble at the same time the Weasley snapped:

"You do it then, if you're so clever."

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand and said:  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa."

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their head.

"Well done, miss Granger! Well done! Class look at this. Miss Granger accomplished the spell." Professor Flitwick beamed proudly.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Theo muttered after flicking with his wand. This time there was no doubt that the feather rose because of magic instead of air and Harry didn't know if he should be proud for his two brilliant friends or should ask them to tutor him.

When class was over, Harry and Theo walked together towards the Great Hall who was decorated with a thousand live bats, fluttering from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in large black clouds. The feast appeared suddenly and while Harry filled his plate with roasted potatoes and some chicken he couldn't help but wonder about where Hermione was. He hadn't seen her since their last class and he couldn't keep himself from getting worried.

"Did you see Hermione?" He asked Theo. Kali and Diana hadn't arrived yet so he couldn't ask them.

"Hermione?" Theo asked confused.

"Yeah, you know. The smartest witch of our age." Harry snapped at his friend.

"Oh, you mean Granger!" Theo exclaimed. "Isn't she at the Gryffindor table?" The boy seemed to be more interested in his cup of tea then in the Gryffindor.

"Would I ask you where she is if she was at the Gryffindor table." Harry snapped again at his friend. This made the boy look up from his tea, scanning the table himself. He didn't see the bushy haired girl either and frowned.

"Who are you looking for?" Daphne asked, turning around so she could follow their gaze towards the Gryffindor table. She was sitting at the place where Kali normally sat, accompanied by Tracy, Pansy and Millicent.

"Hermione." Harry said. Scanning the other tables to see if she maybe was sitting with some other friend he didn't know of.

"Granger?" Daphne asked.

"The mudblood?" Pansy said surprised at the same time.

"Don't call her that." Harry growled at Pansy who held up her hand and didn't bother to follow the conversation anymore, starting to talk with Malfoy.

"I heard some people say she's...."

"Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know!" Professor Quirrel interrupted Daphne. The Professor had run into the Great Hall, leaving the doors wide open and everyone stared at him when he fainted. The Professor hadn't hit the ground or Harry heard the uproar start quickly. It took Dumbledore several purple firecrackers exploding from his wand to silence everyone.

"Prefects take your house to your common room!" He yelled.

"But Slytherin dorms are in the dungeons!" Harry heard Malfoy yell. That was a fair point but Dumbledore probably didn't think of that.

"Where was Hermione?" He asked Daphne, who was starting to follow the others out of the Hall.

"Crying in the girls toilet." She said. "But you can't go after her now. We need to..."

Harry was already out of earshot. Hermione didn't know about the troll and was in grief danger. Besides, his friend was crying and he wanted to know why!

"Where, in Merlin's name, are you going?!" Theo asked, following his friend away from the others.

"Hermione is in the girls toilet. She doesn't know about the troll." Harry grumbled, following the first year Hufflepuffs before quickly hiding in an empty corridor so he could go to the girl toilet.

"And of course you need to go all Gryffindor." Theo grumbled, nevertheless his complaining still following his friend.

"You don't need to come with me." Harry told him, quickly walking in the right direction.

"I'm better at spells then you are. Without me, you're not the boy-who-lived but the boy-who-once-lived." He retorted. Before Harry could answer Theo pulled him behind an armor, right in time to hide for Professor Snape who crossed the corridor before disappearing out of view.

"What's he doing here? Why isn't he in the dungeons?" Harry asked surprised. Theo shrugged his shoulders before he started to walk again towards the direction of the girls toilet. They were almost there when Theo stopped Harry, making a face.

"Can you smell something?" He asked. Harry snuffed the air and a disgusting stench reached his nose. It was a mixture of old socks and public toilets no one seemed to clean. And then they heard it. A low grunting and the shuffling of gigantic feet. Theo pulled Harry back into the shadow while they watched the troll emerge into a patch of moonlight. It looked horrible. The troll was twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull grey and its head looked like a coconut perched on a boulder. This and it's short legs with flat feet gave it an almost humoristic look wasn't it for the large, wooden club he was carrying.

"How did that came into the castle?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"I don't know. They're supposed to be stupid." Theo muttered. The two of them looked at the troll who stood still in front of a door, tilting his head to look before he went inside.

"Oh no..." Theo muttered.

"What?" Harry asked concerned.

"That's the girls toilet!" Theo said, as pale as the Bloody Baron.

A high pitched scream was heard through the hall.

"Hermione." They said together, quickly rushing towards the toilet. The girl was shrinking against the wall opposite of the door, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks of the wall with every step he took.

"Confuse it!" Harry yelled at Theo who was looking as pale as the girl, grabbing the first thing he found on the ground to throw it at the monster in front of them.

"Yeah, smart move Potter!" The usage of his last name told Harry Theo was annoyed with him. "Throw stuff at a full grown troll! We have a wand you know." Theo send a hex at the troll Harry hadn't known of but worked really well. The troll's attention went to the Slytherin, allowing Harry to run at Hermione, trying to get her out of her. The girl was in shock and had her mouth open in an soundless scream.

"Come on, Hermione." He tried to make her move but she was still petrified. Harry couldn't bother to try and make the girl move any longer because the troll hadn't liked the hexes coming his way and was swinging his club at Theo who only managed to dug a second before it would hit him. What happened next was both very brave and very stupid. Harry jumped on the troll and swung his arms around his neck. The monster probably wouldn't have noticed the small boy if he hadn't stuck his wand in his nose. Unfortunately Harry had it still in his hand when he jumped. The troll started to attack the boy on his back with his own club and Theo acted quickly, shouting the first spell coming up in his mind.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew out of the trolls hand and both Theo and Harry looked as surprised as the troll. A club was a lot heavier than a feather. The troll looked flabbergasted at his hand and back at the club that Theo swiftly directed at his head before releasing it. With a loud tad it landed on the Trolls head, knocking him out. The Troll fell forwards and Theo jumped out of the way before he would be as flat as a pancake. Harry freed his wand from the Trolls nose and grunted his face in disgust. Urgh, Troll bogies.

"Is it – dead?" Hermione asked, waking up out of her petrified state. Theo who had been looking at what he had done looked up at the girl and shook his head.

"No, just knocked out." He muttered before directing his attention to Harry. "You really are a suicidal fool!" He grumbled. "Confuse it? Really? And jumping on his back. Do you want to die!"

"I wasn't really thinking." Harry muttered, helping Hermione up.

"No, that's for sure!" McGonagall roared. The three kids turned around quickly to see the Head of Gryffindor standing in the door portal, accompanied by Professor Snape and Quirrel. The latest who almost fainted again after noticing the Troll. "You're lucky you weren't killed!"

"Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Snape asked, giving Harry a piercing look.

"Please, Professor." Hermione said with a shaking voice. "They were looking for me."

"And what on earth were you doing here miss Granger?" The old woman asked.

"I wasn't feeling well and decided not to go to the feast. I was on my way to the hospital wing when I saw the Troll." Theo's jaw dropped. Hermione Granger telling a lie to the teachers! "If they hadn't found me I would be dead by now."

"And how, if I may ask, did you know where she was?" Professor Snape asked, giving Theo and Harry another piercing look.

"We overheard some girls talking about Hermione going to the infirmary." Theo said. "Harry, being the good friend he is, wanted to make sure she got there alright."

"Well, I still say you were very lucky, but not many first-years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win five points for your house. Professor Dumbledore will be informed. You may go."

The three of them rushed out of the room without looking back. They only came to a halt when they were at the stairs where their ways split.

"Thanks." Hermione said, giving both boys a quick hug before rushing away from them. The two Slytherins walked down to the dungeons really quickly and muttered their password. Relieved to have survived the day they lumped down in a chair.

"And where have the two of you been?" Kali's voice sounded angry and concerned and Harry looked up at the blond. Oh ow!

 


	5. Quidditch

As they entered November, the weather had turned cold and grim. Hermione and Harry had switched their place in the library closer to the roaring fire because it was that cold. Theo had joined them several times now. Ever since he had helped Harry recue Hermione the two tolerated each other. They didn't really talk when they were together with Harry, both focusing on their homework, but it was progress and Harry's homework was enjoying this progress as well. He was helped by two geniuses now and he could use all the help he could get with their first Quidditch game that Saturday. It was Slytherin against Gryffindor. If Slytherin won they would be leading in the house cup. If Gryffindor won they would be second. The day before Harry's first Quidditch match he, Hermione and Theo were standing outside, warming themselves at a fire the girl had conjured, when they were approached by the Weasley twins.

"Hello there, Harry." Fred, according to Hermione, said.

"We heard you were playing for Slytherin tomorrow." George said smiling.

"As a seeker! The rumor goes,"

"You could be better than our dearest brother, Charlie."

Harry looked at the Weasley twins, stunned they knew about him being Seeker. Flint wanted to keep it a secret but somehow it had been leaked apparently.

"Yeah. He's the seeker." Theo answered, looking at the twins. "You are the beaters from Gryffindor, aren't you?" He asked curious.

"Yes we are." Fred spoke.

"Now you know who we are, may we know your identity?" George asked amused, looking down on the three first years.

"This is Theo, a friend of me and Hermione." Harry introduced him. "How did you know about me being seeker?" He asked curious.

"Got a little chat with that chaser of you, Kali Knight." Fred said amused.

"She caught us sneaking around in the castle." George smiled.

"You get along with Kali?" Theo asked surprised.

"We had a prank war with her and Michaels once." The twins shrugged. "She's nice for a Slytherin."

"And an awesome Quidditch player as well."

"A prank war? But she's a prefect!" Hermione said shocked. She apparently had forgotten that Hagrid had mentioned something about that one already.

"So." Fred smirked at her. "She's smart enough to not be caught." He told her.

"So, you've had a prank war... who won?" All four boys looked surprised at the girl who shrugged her shoulders. "It's not because I have respect for the rules that I don't enjoy a good prank once in a while." Fred chuckled and George smiled at the little Gryffindor.

"You should stick with us then." George informed the girl amused.

"And it was duck's egg." Fred chuckled. "We got caught because of Knight. Was their final joke. We could teach you to be a trickster." He winked at the brunette.

"Anyway." George said, shaking his head while he looked at his brother and the first year Gryffindor. "We just came to wish you good luck for the game tomorrow."

"Thanks. Good luck as well." Harry answered. The twins left and the three of them watched them leaving, crossing path with a limping Snape. The three first-years quickly gathered around the fire a bit closer to keep it out of sight, not wanting to give the Professor a reason to dig points from Gryffindor, being the loyal friends they were.

"Why would he be limping?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe he was on duty to feed the dog on third floor." Theo joked. The three of them chuckled and turned around again to warm themselves a bit more. Harry had told Theo everything about the third floor and after he had scowled about him being an idiot for not just letting Weasley getting detention he had started to laugh. The idea of Dumbledore telling the truth about dead being await for them was very funny to him. After a couple more minutes standing gathered around the fire, they decided to go to the library so Hermione could check Harry's homework. On their way, the three of them passed Weasley and his two friends, Finnegan and Thomas.

"Potter!" Weasley shouted out annoyed.

"What?" He asked, waiting for what he had to say. Between him and the Weasley things only had gone downwards. After he and Finnegan had gotten that detention they had blamed him.

"Heard you get seeker for the Slytherin team. Knew you weren't standing up for Neville but just using it for your own goods." Finnegan snarled.

"Oh, just leave him alone." Hermione stood up for her friend. "Get over whatever grudge you have against him."

"We didn't ask your opinion, traitor. You're hanging out with Slytherins instead of Gryffindors. What's next, supporting the Slytherins at their next game?" Thomas spat.

"Maybe those Slytherins are nicer company then most Gryffindors." Hermione spat back, annoyed with the three boys in front of her.

"Or they just use you for their own purpose, like good grades." Weasley snarled, smirking darkly. Hermione looked hurt, like that thought never had crossed her mind. "I mean, you don't have friends in Gryffindor so why would they befriend you?"

"Leave her alone." Theo snarled at them. "Being jealous you don't get good grades doesn't give you the right to pick on the girl."

"Don't listen to them, Hermione." Harry laid a hand on her shoulder and lead her away from them. Theo gave them a last glare before following them. He and Hermione maybe didn't get along that well, but that didn't mean he would let those prats hurt her.

. . . . . . .

The next morning dawned very bright and very cold. The Great Hall smelled deliciously like eggs and bacon and was filled with the happy chatter of the students who all looked forward to the Quidditch match.

"You really should eat something, Harry." Kali fussed over the first year.

"I'm not hungry." The boy muttered.

"You could use the energy. The Weasley's are unbeatable beaters and you are going to have to duck a lot of bludgers." Diana said cheerily.

"Thanks, Diana." He muttered darkly. "Just what I wanted to hear. I'm going to die."

"Don't be so daft." Theo chuckled. "You are more than capable of dodging those bludgers."

"And Peregrine and Lucian are capable enough of keeping those bludgers away from you." Kali reassured the boy, smiling. "Here, take some toast." Harry sighed but did as told.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be gathered in the Quidditch pitch, many of them had binoculars with them. The seats might be raised high in the air but it was still difficult to see what was going on. Hermione was standing next to Lee Jordan, the commentator and a friend of Fred and George. She could see over the whole Quidditch pitch. Her eyes traveled to the Slytherin tribune where Theo had joined Malfoy and his friends.

Meanwhile in the changing rooms Harry and his teammates where changing into their green robes, the Gryffindors would be playing in scarlet. Flint cleared his throat to get the attention.

"Alright men." He started.

"And woman." Kali pointed out, winking at Flint, making him cough a bit.

"And woman." He said nodding. "It's the first game of the year and we are playing against Gryffindor. Because of our newest seeker we have to play according to the rules."

"And he doesn't like that at all." Adrian whispered in Harry's ear, chuckling.

"But we have the best team in years so winning this couldn't be so hard." Flint went further. "We just have to watch out for the twins, but they are flying lighthouses so that shouldn't be so hard." There was some chuckling from of few of them, but neither Harry or Kali joined in. "Right, it's time. Good luck all of you."

"Good luck, Harry." Adrian slapped him on his shoulder and smiled at the boy before he walked after Flint. When Harry entered the pitch there was loud cheering and Harry looked at the tribunes. He knew most of them were supporting for Gryffindor but he didn't really mind. He saw Madam Hooch standing, she would be refereeing tis match and was waiting for them in the middle of the pitch, her broom in her hand. Harry saw the Gryffindor team already waiting for them and gave a nod at the twins who smiled at him.

"I want a fair game." Madam Hooch told them after they all gathered. Harry noticed she was particular talking to the Slytherins and he frowned. That wasn't nice, but probably deserved. "Mount your brooms!" Harry stepped on his Nimbus Two Thousand. When she blew her whistle fifteen brooms rose up in the air.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too –"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall screamed. She was standing next to the boy on the other side.

"Sorry Professor." He muttered, but when she looked the other way again he gave Hermione a wink. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood, last year only reserve – back to Johnson and – no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle, Kali Knight gains the Quaffle and passes it on to Slytherin captain Marcus Flint – Flint flying like an eagle up there – he's going to sc – no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindor take the Quaffle – That's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH – that must have hurt, hit at the shoulder by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by Slytherin – that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goalposts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger – sent his way by Fred or George Weasley , can't tell which –"

Hermione's attention got caught by Hagrid who came towards her to cheer for Gryffindor or Harry, she wasn't sure yet. The giant fought his way towards the girl through the stand.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" She heard Lee yell and cheered together with the other.

"Snitch isn't seen yet?" Hagrid asked, making himself comfortable next to the girl.

"Nope. Harry nor Lebowski have spotted it." Hermione informed the giant.

"Slytherin is in possession." Lee was saying. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasley s and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

Adrian almost dropped the Quaffle, to busy looking over his shoulder to where the Snitch had gone. A murmur went through the crowd while they all watched closely at the two seekers who caught side of the Snitch. Harry was closer and Lebowski knew it as well. The two of them sped to the Snitch but one wrong movement of Lebowski made him collapse on Harry, almost throwing him of his broom. Harry wasn't sure if it was foul play or not, the only thing he knew was that the Snitch had gone. The uproar starting in the crowd woke the other players up again and Adrian, who was still in possession of the Quaffle threw it to Kali who scored.

"And Slytherin scores, using the confusion from the Gryffindors in their purpose." Lee spoke, a tad bitter.

Hermione was watching the game and kept her breath when Harry had to dodge a second bludger. Then it happened. It seemed like his broom had changed in a horse that tried to throw him of, but a broom didn't wanted to throw him off. It seemed like she was the only one noticing. Slytherin had to score a second time before Hermione thought of notifying Lee.

"Lee, looked at Harry."

"And something seems off with Potters broom." Lee commented. Both Slytherins and Gryffindors stopped in their track and looked up at the boy who had to do all he could to keep himself from being thrown off. Both teams flew his way, trying to get him of the broom or to catch him if he would fall. Hermione let her attention drawl to the Slytherin crowd and took Hagrid's binocular. She hissed, Snape definitely was murmuring something. She quickly went to the Slytherin stand, a plan forming in her mind. She raced at the row behind him, pushing Quirrel on her way, and whispered a quick spell, letting go of some blue flames. She hid under the stand and watched how Harry get hold of his broom again.

"What are you doing here, Granger?"

The girl looked up, startled by the male voice she hadn't expected, looking directly in the brown eyes of a boy she vaguely recognized as Blaise Zabini.

"What does it look like I'm doing here, Zabini?" She muttered annoyed. Harry had gotten his broom under control again and she wanted to enjoy the rest of the game.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were giving Harry a difficult time flying, but that would be ridiculous, wouldn't it?" He said, leaning against one of the wooden pillars, blocking her way out.

"And Slytherin wins the Quidditch game after an impossible catch from Potter. He caught the Snitch in his mouth!"

Both Blaise and Hermione turned their heads to see the glowing, proud boy getting cheered at by all the Slytherins. When they turned around again they both had a small smile on their face.

"Although, you are pretty smart and gifted." The boy said, looking at the girl in front of him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were giving me a compliment, but that would be ridiculous, wouldn't it?" she said, mocking his earlier words. A small smirk appeared and replaced the smile.

"Just pointing out the obvious." He said. "But you still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Leaving." She told him, trying to pass him by, but a firm grip on her shoulder made her stop.

"Why would you save him?" The boy asked, looking at her like he was trying to see the answer through her eyes.

"We're friends." She answered, before stalking away. The boy looked at her back while she left, shaking his head. If she really had saved Potter, who wanted him dead?

"So," Theo approached his friend. "What was she doing here?" He as well, leaned against one of the wooden pillars.

"Saving Potter's ass." Blaise muttered, still looking in the direction the Gryffindor had left.

"Well, lucky us. We're leading now." Theo said, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't know that Hermione was just getting information about the little package that Hagrid had gotten out of the vault at that time. Because the name Nicolas Flamel would certainly have rang a bell.


	6. The Mirror of Erised

Christmas was coming closer and one morning in mid-December the students found Hogwarts in covered in a blanket of snow, the great lake solid frozen. Hermione told her two Slytherin friends about the Weasley twins who got punished because they had bewitched several snowballs to follow Quirrel around and bounce back at his turban. No one could wait for the holiday to begin and although the common rooms and the Great hall had a razing fire in them, the corridors were frozen cold. For the two Slytherins it was worse than for the Gryffindor. The dungeons were colder than any other place in the castle, which made the potion classes the worst of the week.

"I do feel sorry for everyone who has to stay at Hogwarts because they aren't wanted back home." Weasley said during one of the potion lessons. Ever since Gryffindor had lost the Quidditch match the Weasley had become worse than ever, always taunting Harry and hurting him where it hurt most.

"Ignore him." Theo muttered to his friend. Hermione had decided to sit next to Neville in those particular lessons because he was so afraid of Professor Snape now she knew Harry had Theo to sit by. "I'm staying at Hogwarts as well." He tried to cheer him up.

"Weren't you and your brothers staying at Hogwarts as well, Weasley ?" Blaise snarled, glaring at the boy. The bright side was that ever since Harry had caught the snitch, he had earned the respect of the other Slytherins as well. Not that he and Malfoy got along suddenly, but the boy had been less horrible the past weeks. Blaise seemed to be right because the Weasley got red and looked down.

"Not because he's not wanted at home." Finnegan defended his friend. That was the only good thing Harry could say about those Gryffindors, they were loyal to each other.

"So he says." Malfoy snarled. "We all know their parents probably just haven't enough money to feed their children during holiday."

Harry shook his head. He didn't like Weasley at all but he did like the twins, and their mother had been nothing then nice to Harry when he was lost at the station. He didn't agree with Malfoy but decided to keep his mouth shut, he was growing tired of the Weasley .

"SHUT UP!" Weasley yelled angry at the blond.

"Weasley , may I remind you that this is my class and that I can talk whenever I please." Snape spat at the red head. "Five points from Gryffindor!"

Hermione glared at the boy and Harry noticed several other students doing the same. Maybe he wasn't as loved as he thought he was. Harry chuckled softly before he brought his attention back to his potion. Now, what were they doing again?

When they left the dungeons Harry, Theo and Hermione found their way being blocked by an enormous three. A loud puffing and two enormous feet staking out under the three told Harry that Hagrid was standing behind it.

"Hello, Hagrid." He and Hermione greeted the gamekeeper, Theo just gave the giant a nod. He had joined Hermione and Harry once for some tea but he was still a bit nervous around the man since his dog had 'attacked' him.

"Do you need some help?" Harry asked, looking at the big three.

"No, I'm fine." The gamekeeper grumbled.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoys voice came behind them. Harry noticed Hermione taking a step back at the wall while he and Theo just looked over their shoulder.

"We've got some places to be." Finnegan snarled, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

"We have a free hour, I'm sure you can manage to wait a bit longer." Harry spat at the Gryffindor.

"We're not all owners of a frozen heart, Potter." Thomas spat back. "Some of us need the warmth."

"Come on, it's almost Christmas. Can't we keep the arguments down?" Hagrid asked, pulling the three a bit aside so there was room beside it.

"Why would we?" Weasley spat. "They're just snakes, not even worth our time." With that being said he and his friends made their way past Hagrid towards where ever they needed to be. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked past Hagrid as well but without any insult.

"Well, someone isn't in the mood for Christmas." Blaise mused, the boy had been waiting behind the three friends.

"Are you talking about Weasley or Draco?" Theo asked amused.

"We both know this is Draco in the mood for Christmas. Did you ever see him that nice." Blaise chuckled. "Maybe it's safe for you to stay in the light next time you pass him, Granger. He's in a great mood since Harry won the Quidditch match against Gryffindor." Hermione, who indeed had been standing in the shadow of the three shrugged her shoulders.

"In a good mood or not, I'm not here to get on his nerves." She answered. The Italian shrugged and walked away.

"Since when do you and Blaise know each other?" Harry asked amused.

"Since the Quidditch match." She answered, watching the boy walk away before following Hagrid to the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were with the decorations.

"Ah Hagrid, the last three." Professor Flitwick greeted them. "Put it in the furthest corner, please."

The Hall was looking spectacular. All the threes were decorated with real snow, tiny icicles and candles. And festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the wall.

"Bet you never saw anything like this, huh Granger." Theo smirked at the girl who looked in awe at the Hall.

"I bet Harry never saw anything like this either." She answered. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"He's not looking as if he just has seen something impressive." The boy countered. Harry rolled his eyes and ignored his two bickering friends.

"How many days until your holiday?" Hagrid asked, walking back to the three of them.

"Just one." Harry answered.

"Ah, that reminds me, we should go to the library. Got half an hour till lunch." Hermione said.

"Yeah, that's true." Theo muttered, looking away from McGonagall who had golden stars coming out of her wand to decorate the threes.

"The library?" Hagrid asked, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working." Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned the name Nicolas Flames we're trying to find out who he is."

"You what?" Hagrid shouted. "I told you to drop it. It's not your concern what Fluffy is guarding."

"We just want to know who Flamel is, I'm sure I read his name somewhere." Hermione muttered.

"Can't you give us a hint?" Harry asked.

"I'm not saying anything." Hagrid muttered darkly.

"Just have to find out ourselves than." Theo said cheery, leading the way towards the library, letting Hagrid behind with a big frown.

They had been spending every spare time they had in the library but didn't come any closer to an answer. Both Hermione and Theo were sure they had heard the name somewhere before but every single book they opened had let them down. And they couldn't ask Madam Pince either because they were afraid that the person who led the troll inside would hear them. Although Harry and Hermione were pretty sure it was Snape after the Quidditch disaster, Theo didn't believe it and was sure there was something off. That made them make a list of people who could be after whatever there was being hidden. On their list were three Professors who were in the Slytherin stand when Hermione had put Snape's robes on fire. The first one was Professor Snape, the second one was Professor Vector and the third Professor Quirrel, although they only had put him on the list because he had been there at the wrong moment.

"I'm sure I heard the name somewhere." Theo grumbled when they left the library so they could go and eat something.

"Do you promise you will keep looking when I'm home?" Hermione asked the two boys.

"We looked at almost every book in the library." Harry said sighing.

"But not in the restricted section." Hermione said thoughtful.

"Is there a restricted section?" Harry asked surprised.

"Did you just offer something against the rules? Hermione Granger offered a solution against the rules?" Theo chuckled. The girl gave him a small glare before shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes I did. I think this is a bit more important than the rules, besides, they're here to bend." She answered dryly.

"Don't you mean break?" Harry chuckled.

"No, I think she meant bend. She spent too much time with us." Theo said, giving her an amused smile. "We'll try and find a way in. And you can ask your parents about it."

"Yeah, that's probably totally save, they're dentists after all." Hermione muttered.

"Dentists?" Theo asked confused. "What's that?"

. . . . . . .

Once the holiday started Harry and Theo didn't really spend much time in the library to look after Flamel, having too much fun. They had their room to themselves and the common room was almost deserted with almost everyone going home. Kali and Diana had went home as well, leaving Harry and Theo sitting all by themselves at the table. Not that they really minded, they were too busy stuffing themselves with all the delicious food and sneaking desserts back to the common room to enjoy during their chess matches. During the year, Theo had taught Harry to play wizard chess. It was almost the same as chess, only with living pieces. Theo had lend Harry one of his sets. He had beautiful wooden pieces, a gift of his mother he had told Harry one night. Theo had proved to be a king at chess more than once, knowing his pieces better than anything else. Harry wasn't that good at chess yet and got confused by all the advice the pieces shouted at him when he was playing. It made him all hot and bothered and Theo couldn't keep himself from laughing.

On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed enthusiastic for the dinner and the fun, but not expecting any gifts. When he woke up early the next morning, a pile of packages was the first thing he noticed at the end of his bed.

"Merry Christmas!" Theo said sleepily.

"You too." Harry told the boy, putting on his dressing gown. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"

"What did you expect? Turnips?" Theo asked surprised, looking at his own pile of packages, being a lot bigger then Harry's.

Harry picked up the top gift and saw it was from Hagrid. Opening it gleefully, he saw it was a wooden flute, roughly cut by Hagrid himself. Harry blew on it and noticed it sounded a bit like an owl. When he took his second gift, a lot smaller than the first, he noticed a note sticking to it.

 _We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia._ Taped to it was a fifty-pence piece.

"That's nice." Harry muttered, looking at the pence.

"What's that? Is that money?" Theo asked, looking at the weird shaped coin in his friend hand.

"You can keep it." Harry told him, looking at his next present. "So, I've got one from Hagrid and one from my Aunt and Uncle, so who's this?" He asked confused.

"Open it." Theo said, shrugging his shoulders.

Harry torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in an emerald green color with a snitch on it. There was a small note stuck at it.

 _Fred and George told me you weren't expecting anything this Christmas and that you had won the Quidditch game. I'm proud, dear._  
Lots of love  
Mrs. Weasley .

"That's nice." Theo said, looking at the note over Harry's shoulder. "So Weasley probably resembles his father." He muttered. "And the twins their mother."

"I guess so." Harry muttered, putting on the sweater. Theo tried to hold his laugh.

"Nice." He brought out, snickering.

There were three other gifts left. Harry opened the smallest first and saw a box of sweets from Hermione. The second were an emerald scarf and gloves from Kali and Diana.

"They got you a present as well?" Theo asked, showing his scarf and gloves. "I guess they like us." He chuckled, winking at Harry.

"I really can't think of anyone else who would send me a gift." Harry said, looking at the last one.

"Maybe it's Draco, confessing his undying love to you." Theo teased, earning himself a smack from a pillow at the head.

"You wish!" He looked at the parcel and picked it up. It felt very light. He quickly untucked it and something fluid and silver grey went slithering to the ground, where it lay in gleaming folds. Theo gasped.

"Definitely not Draco confessing his undying love to you." He said in a low whisper. "I heard of those? It's an invisibility cloak. Very rare."

Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth of the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"Come on, try it on!" Theo ushered the boy. Harry threw the cloak over his shoulder and his friend gasped. "Look!" He said, pointing at Harry. He looked down and didn't saw his feet. Quickly turning to the mirror, he saw only his head reflected.

"Wow..." The boy muttered.

"Look, there's a note." Theo said, pointing at a piece of paper that had fallen on the ground. "Who's it from?"

"You were right, it is from Malfoy. He says he needs a break from my face because he can't control himself." Harry joked.

"Idiot." Theo muttered, walking over to the boy so he could read the note himself. Harry had put the cloak away and looked down at the note himself.

Your father left this in my possession   
before he died.  
It is time it was returned to you.  
Use it well.  
A very merry Christmas to you.

There was no signature and Harry looked down at the note. Who ad send it? Had it really been his fathers?

"I would give _anything_ for this." Theo muttered, before looking closer at his friend. "Something wrong?" The raven shook his head.

"Just hungry. Let's go downstairs."

When they entered the Great Hall they saw that the teachers had put all the tables aside so only one was left. The twins noticed Harry walking in, in his emerald green pull and quickly approached him.

"Merry Christmas!" Harry and Theo greeted them.

"I see mom has made you a Weasley sweater too!" Fred and George were both wearing blue jumpers, one with a large yellow F on it, the other with a large yellow G.

"Harry's better than ours, though." Fred said, pointing at it. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid – we know we're called Gred and Forge."

Both Theo and Harry chuckled amused before they joined the twins to the table. Weasley send them a glare, not pleased with the sweater Harry was wearing.

. . . . . . .

That night Harry had his best Christmas dinner ever! There were several roasted turkeys, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes, platters of fat chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, wizard cracker, pudding, cranberry sauce, ice-cream, hot cacao and much more of the most delicious things you could think of.  
Not only the students were having the time of their lives. Hagrid became redder and redder ending with kissing McGonagall on the cheek who, to both Harry and Theo's surprise, blushed and chuckled. Dumbledore was laughing at a joke Professor Flitwick had told him and even Snape seemed less angry then others. This had been the best Christmas ever, Theo and Harry had spent the afternoon with the twins having a snowball fight, hitting Filch who walked by what made them hide quickly so they wouldn't get a detention. But although Harry enjoyed himself, something kept nagging him. When they went back to their dorm after the feast, Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his trunk. It had been his fathers...

"What's the matter, Harry?" Theo asked, looking at his friend.

"Nothing, I just..." He looked at the cloak in his hands.

"You want to test it out?" Theo guessed, smirking a little. "Go ahead, maybe you can try the restricted section. That way we can tell Granger we actually did some work." Harry chuckled.

"Alright." The boy threw the coat over his shoulders and smiled at his friend.

"Watch out for Kali. She wasn't pleased with us saving Granger." Theo said, pulling a book from under his pillow.

"She can't punish me if she can't get me." He pulled the cloak over his head entirely. "Besides, she isn't here." He smirked before he left and darted through the empty common room, into the dungeons. He was here a half year now and could do this blind. Every minute he had spent in the library with Hermione had been worth it. He kept the cloak close to him and darted towards the library. He pushed open the door and walked into the pitch dark room. He took a lamp from the wall and lifted it up in the air. It seemed like the lamp was floating in the air and although Harry knew his arm was supporting it, it gave a creepy effect. He walked towards the restricted section, being happy he had listened to Hermione when she pointed it out. He stepped over the rope that was separating this part of the library from the rest. A chill ran down his spine and he lifted his arm a bit higher so he could read the titles of the books. They didn't tell him much so he just grabbed one. It was a large black book with a silver glance on it and he had to put the lamp down to get the heavy book out. He sat down and put the book on his knee, balancing it on it before he opened it. A piercing yell sounded through the air and quickly the boy shut the book. It didn't stop the piercing scream and he tried to put it back in the shelf. When he finally succeeded he heard footsteps coming and quickly put the cloak over his head again. Filch and Mrs. Norris had entered the library and he quickly ran out of it, ducking under Filch arm. He quickly left the library and ran into the hall. He was so busy getting out of the library he didn't notice which way he was going.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library – the Restricted Section."

Harry froze. Wherever he was, Filch knew a shortcut and he was talking to someone. The moment he heard his voice, Harry knew he was screwed if he got caught.

"The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Harry pressed himself against the wall the moment he saw Filch and his head of house turn around the corner. He may be invisible thanks to his cloak but they still could bump into him or something. A bit to his left, a door stood ajar. Being his only Kali, he quickly shuffled towards it and entered the room, right in time because Snape's piercing eyes shot to the spot Harry had been standing moments ago. He stared at it a moment longer before he followed Filch. Harry sighed in relief before he turned around and looked at the room he was standing in. It seemed to be a disused classroom. All tables and chairs were piled up at the wall and the only other thing in the room seemed not to belong there. A large mirror was standing at the wall, facing him. He walked towards the magnificent mirror and read the text on it: _Erised stra ehru oy tube cafru oyt on wohsi._ He frowned. What did that mean? He stepped closer to look better, his panic already faded because he didn't hear Filch and Snape anymore, and took a sharp intake of air. He looked over his shoulder, expecting a crowd of people standing there, but there was no one standing there. He looked back to the mirror and saw at least ten people standing there. His breath fastened when he looked back over his shoulder. There still wasn't standing anyone. He looked closer at the mirror and noticed a woman waving at him. She looked pretty with her long, red hair and green eyes. Then he noticed she was crying, smiling but crying. A man was standing next to her, he was tall and was wearing glasses. It was his black hair that caught Harry's attention, it was standing up at the back like his.

"Mum. Dad." He muttered, slowly touching the mirror, his nose was almost touching the glass now as well. He didn't know how long he had been standing there, watching his family for the first time, recognizing treats he had as well. After a while he remembered Theo waiting up for him and he tore his eyes away from it. "I'll be back." He promised his mother before he quickly turned around and ran back to his common room.

"Where in Salazar's name have you been!" Theo growled, looking at his friend with anger clearly in his eyes. "I have been worrying sick!"

"Sorry, I just found this mirror and I saw my family." Harry told his friend.

"You found a mirror and saw your 'dead' family? Alive? Maybe you should start from the beginning." The boy put away the book he had been holding and Harry had been afraid to get thrown at his head. He sat down on his bed and started to tell his friend everything. When he had finished Theo beamed and was as enthusiastic as him. They both hid under the cloak and quickly went to the room where the mirror was. Harry went to stand in front of it, almost throwing the cloak of them. He saw his parents, still being there. He had been afraid they wouldn't be there.

"Can you see them?" He asked his friend. The boy shook his head. "Maybe you can when you stand in front of it." He switched places with Theo. The boy went pale when he looked at the mirror, reaching with his hand at the mirror.

"It's... It's my mom." The boy muttered. Harry looked at his friend, surprised. He thought both his parents were alive. "Do you think this is a portal to heaven?" He asked with a hoarse voice. Harry looked at his friends and saw a single tear running down his cheek. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but I want to believe it." The boy muttered. "What happened?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"She died when I was four during a raid from the Order of the Phoenix."

"The Order of what?" Harry asked confused.

"People who fought against the Dark Lord."

"There were people fighting Voldemort?" Harry asked surprised. Theo cringed when the raven boy said the name but nodded.

"Yeah, and my mom was collateral damage."

. . . . . . .

The boys visited the mirror the next night again and stayed till dawn. Both of them didn't wanted to do much, both thinking of their lost ones and only being able to see them again. When they went for the third night in a row, both boys looked surprised at the now empty classroom.

"Back again, my boys?"

The two of them felt their insides turn into eyes when they quickly turned around to see where the voice came from. On an empty desk was the headmaster, Dumbledore, sitting.

"I'm sorry..." Harry stuttered.

"We didn't see you." Theo said, looking down at the ground.

"Funny how being invisible makes the two of you so short-sighted, isn't it." The headmaster said amused. The two boys relaxed a bit when they noticed the smile their headmaster was giving them. "So the two of you, like hundreds before, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, sir." Harry said timidly.

"But you must've found out what it does, doesn't it?" The old man asked.

"It shows my family." Harry muttered.

"And my mom..." Theo said softly.

"Yes, it does. But it isn't a portal to heaven boys. I'll give you a hint. The luckiest man on the world, would only see himself." Hearing the clue Theo's face lit up for a moment.

"It shows us what we want." He answered.

"Right, but you're also wrong. It shows you your deepest desire. The two of you, losing your family on such young age, desire to be with them again, see them one more time. While the Weasley twins, who came across this room before you did Harry, thought it was an ordinary mirror." Dumbledore spoke. "The mirror will move to a new home. I want to ask you not going to look for it. It does not do dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that." The two boys nodded, looking at the ground. "Now, off to bed." Without lingering the two of them sped off towards their dorm, afraid the headmaster would change his mind and duck points.


	7. Nicolas Flamel

Dumbledore had asked the boys to not go and look for the mirror so the invisibility cloak stayed folded in Harry's trunk for the rest of the holidays. Harry wished he could forget what he had seen in the mirror but every night he woke up, panting from another nightmare where his parents disappeared in a green light flash. Theo had nightmares himself, although he didn't talk much about them. The twins, who noticed the two boys being a bit off decided to cheer them up, asking for their help with pranking Filch. And it helped, although Hermione wasn't pleased with them when she heard about it. She had returned the day before term started again and although she had been disappointed with them not finding anything about Flamel, she couldn't keep an amused smile away when one of the jokes backfired on the twins a week after term started, turning their hair a bright green.

"You can support Harry in the next game." She told them amused.

"We need his support." Fred said, chuckling when he saw his brother.

"We're first, next game is against Hufflepuff. If we win," George said, slapping his brother when he started to chuckle again.

"We'll be duck's egg. And you will need any support you can get." Fred stated, winking at Harry. "Now, how are we going to stop this?" He muttered.

"Why don't you use Finite Incatatum?" Hermione offered, blushing a bit when all eyes were on her.

"That's bloody brilliant!" George complimented her. Chuckling they left the twins, leaving for the library to look, once more, for Nicolas Flamel. They probably had read every single book in there Harry ever had seen and still they didn't know who he was. But still, Harry was sure he had seen the name before. When they approached the library, Hermione hissed. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were taunting Neville again.

"Leave him alone!" She hissed at the three Slytherins. Theo frowned and stayed a bit behind Harry who followed his friend quickly, muttering something along the lines of 'Granger always needs to play the hero and it's rubbing of on Harry'.

"What were you going to do, mudblood?" Malfoy spat, his eyes flickering dangerously.

"She could hex you into oblivion." Harry threatened.

"Ah Potter, enjoyed your holyday lonely in the castle." He taunted. Theo grumbled, knowing he probably should intervene, being the good friend he was.

"Just leave it, Draco." He said. Malfoy looked over Harry's shoulder, being surprised to see his friend there.

"Nott, I didn't know you stuck up for Mudbloods... Did you sink so low?" Harry growled but Crabbe and Goyle were quickly enough to roll their muscles and stepping forwards. Hermione watched at the boy in surprise. He shrugged.

"Call it what you want. I'm not looking for trouble. Anyway, I just saw Mrs. Norris leave so I should quit it." He lied smoothly. "I don't want to lose house points."

Malfoy and his two friends pulled a face and turned away from Neville and the others. Before they left he looked at Theo.

"Did you see Blaise?"

"I thought he would be with you." Theo said shrugging. "Maybe he's with Adrian." Malfoy nodded before leaving quickly.

"Finite Incatatum." Hermione muttered, ending the hex on Neville.

"You should go to McGonagall." Hermione said.

"I don't want more trouble." The boy said miserably.

"You really need to learn to stick up for yourself, Neville." Harry muttered, shaking his head. "Malfoy is bullying you way too long now."

"If you want to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, spare yourself the trouble. Malfoy already told me that."

"Draco is an ass, Longbottom. Just ignore him and he gets tired of it." Theo said dryly. He didn't particularly care about the Gryffindor but he wanted to go and that only was going to happen when they made sure the boy was alright.

"Here." Harry offered him a chocolate frog. The boy smiled at him and Hermione gave him one herself as well. That was what she loved about him so much, he was kind and responsible and not cocky and arrogant like Malfoy!

"Thank you." The boy said. "Do you want the card?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and took the card. Neville left and Harry looked down at the card.

"Oh it's Dumbledore, my first..." He gasped and looked at the back of the card. "I knew I had read Flamels name somewhere! Listen! Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!"

"Wait here!" Hermione shrieked enthusiastic. Both Harry and Theo watch the girl run into the library. When she came back, she was carrying a large, heavy book. "I didn't think of looking in this." She muttered. "I wanted to read this for fun last week but didn't found the time."

"For fun?" Harry muttered in shock.

"Oh, yeah this is a good book!" Theo said, looking at the title. "You read fast right?" He asked, watching the girl skip through the book to the right page.

"Yeah I'm a quick reader." She muttered. "Yes, I knew it! Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone."

"No way!" Theo muttered.

"The what?" Harry muttered confused.

"The Philosopher's stone." Hermione started. "He can transform any metal in gold and gives you the Elixir of Live."

"You can live forever if you have that stone." Theo explained to Harry who still looked confused.

"No wonder Snape want it." He muttered.

"Or Quirrel, or anyone else would want it." Theo muttered. "Seriously... We agreed on not blaming Snape right away."

"Theo is right. Everyone could want the stone." Hermione said thoughtfully.

. . . . . . .

The Quidditch game Gryffindor against Hufflepuff was today and Hermione had joined Harry, Theo and Blaise. The later had frowned a moment before he greeted her.

"Granger." He nodded at her.

"Zabini." She muttered back.

"So, if Gryffindor wins we're duck's egg. Is Flint pushing you hard enough? We can't lose from them." Blaise said, bringing his attention at the raven boy. Before Harry could answer Hermione's enthusiastic shriek brought their attention to the pitch.

"There they are." She said cheerfully. Blaise looked at the girl with an amused look in his eyes. Her enthusiasm he hadn't expected.

"I didn't know you were such a fan of Quidditch." Theo said surprised. "I actually thought you only came when Harry played."

"Then what would she be doing here?" Harry said frowning with a glint of amusement in his bright green eyes. Blaise was trying not to laugh.

"I like Quidditch. It just doesn't means everything for me." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"And Hufflepuff has a free shot!" Lee Jordan commented after a few minutes. "After George Weasley aimed wrong with a bludger."

"Not really smart, almost throwing Snape of his broom." Harry chuckled.

"Better for us." Theo said. "If they go on like that, we win with ease." He teased the girl next to him.

"I guess you aren't lucky." Hermione chuckled. "Because Hufflepuff is going to lose!"

"Oh really?" He pulled up a brow and smirked at her.

"Don't bet with her." Blaise chuckled. "Lebowski has spotted the snitch and that Hufflepuff is way too far away." The Italian was right. The game ended before he even started.

"He's pretty good." Harry muttered.

"But you're better." Hermione said, giving the boy a cheery hug. "Although that doesn't help you win." She winked at him.

"Gryffindor played one game more, Granger." Blaise said amused. "Don't get your hope all high." He teased. Harry looked at his friend with a small smile.

"Come, let's go congratulate Fred and George!" She said, pulling Harry with her.

"See you in the common room." He told his two Slytherin friends. They waved at him before they took of themselves. "They have to change first, Hermione." He chuckled, following the girl towards the changing rooms. He waited with the beaming girl next to him and chuckled.

"I know they have to change first." She told him. "But we are duck's egg now!"

The first to leave the changing room was Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor team.

"Good game." Harry complimented the fifth year. He smiled at the first years and joined them.

"Thanks, Potter. Did you like the game, Hermione?" He asked the girl.

"You won with ease." She beamed at him.

"Look, Wood got himself a fan club." The Weasley twins teased their captain, joining the small group.

"Good aiming, George." Harry chuckled at the ginger.

"Thanks, Harry." One of the gingers said. The chuckle from Hermione brought the attention to the girl.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"That's Fred." She chuckled. Harry looked at the ginger and pulled up a brow. Fred looked surprised at the girl.

"How did you know?" He asked her.

"Not even our mother can do that!" George added.

"I'm observant." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, are we going to celebrate or what?" Wood asked, poking the Weasley's.

"Let's go!" The cheered.

"You're welcome to come along, Potter." Wood said politely.

"No, I need to finish some homework anyway. Have fun." He said smiling, he waved at them before he took off to the dungeons. Well that was his plan, but he noticed a hooded person walking towards the forbidden forest. He recognized Snape and decided to follow him. He stayed in the shadows and saw a second man appear. It was Professor Quirrel. What was he doing here?

"... d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus." He brought out. Harry felt sorry for him. Snape was downright scary and evil. His weakly potion lessons had turned into hell and that was in public.

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," Snape commented icy. "We don't want students to know about the Philosopher's stone, don't we."

Harry tried to get a bit closer so he could hear them better, Quirrel was mumbling something he couldn't hear but Snape interrupted him.

"Did you find out how to get past Hagrid's pet already?" He asked darkly.

"I d-don't know..."

"You do know what I'm talking about. During the Quidditch match, I saw your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting.

"B-but I d-d-don't – "

"Very well." Snape snapped. "We have another little chat when you had time to think about where your loyalty lies." He put his cloak over his head and took off, leaving Quirrel behind. Harry quickly took off as well, wanting to tell Theo everything about the chat he overheard. When he finally got to the common room, Theo and Blaise were sitting in the chairs.

"What took you so long?" Theo asked frowning.

"You missed a perfectly fine rant from Draco about how Weasley got him a dark eye." Blaise said chuckling.

"Why did he get a dark... never mind. I have something important to tell you guys." He muttered. "Come on, let's go upstairs." Harry knew Blaise didn't knew anything that was going on with the stone but it was rude to send him of and he trusted him. So did Theo. When they were in their room Harry told them everything he heard.

"Wait... It was Quirrel who hexed your broom?" Blaise growled annoyed. "About that stupid stone."

"It's not really a stupid stone..." Theo muttered.

"Oh, I know, it can turn metal in gold and all that shit but that has nothing to do with Harry. We could have lost from Gryffindor!"

"Thanks, I'm glad you care about my life that much..." Harry said sarcastic.

"You're the boy-who-lived. Why would a fall from that high kill you if the dead-curse couldn't do it?" Blaise said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Does Granger know?" Theo asked, making Blaise frown.

"Granger knew but I didn't?" He asked darkly.

"She was with me when we found out about the three headed dog." Harry said apologizing.

"Three headed dog? You know, maybe you should start from the beginning."

And that's how Harry had to tell the whole story again.


	8. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

When Harry had told Hermione about his encounter she had been angry with him. She almost had yelled at him for how stupid it was to go out there and get himself in danger. It had been Blaise who had calmed her down. He had told her they already had preached Harry about it and a satisfied smile had come across her lips. Harry found himself being more tolerable towards Snape, although his head of house still made his days to hell. At the same time they were trying to figure out how it was possible Quirrel was the evil wizard here. Hermione wasn't only stressed about the stone at the same time, she had started revising and coloring her notes. Harry and Blaise wouldn't have mind if she didn't keep nagging them about it, although they knew she was right. Theo had started as well and he and Hermione were found together a lot in the library studying together.

"You know exams are ages away right?" Blaise mumbled, looking at his notes. Hermione and Theo had ushered them into studying along with them. And they should thank them because the teachers were thinking along the lines of Theo and Hermione.

"Ten weeks." Theo said.

"We should have started studying a month ago but with everything going on!" Hermione stressed.

"Relax." Blaise muttered, shaking his head at the girl. It's not that you could call them friends. Harry and Theo had to come between several arguments between the two of them. It was more like they got along because they had the same friends. "Seriously, Granger. If you don't stop I get stressed as well." He muttered.

"You don't have to be here." She snapped at him. "It's not like you can't go to Malfoy or something."

"Merlin help me!" Theo muttered. "Quit it, the two of you. I'm trying to focus myself." But Harry who hadn't been listening was looking at the gamekeeper who had entered the library. Seeing such odd behavior he waved at Hagrid.

"Hagrid, what are you doing here?" He asked, greeting the man.

"Just looking something up." The gamekeeper said. "And you? It's lovely outside. Still looking for Flamel?" He asked them.

"We found out who he was ages ago. Along with what your dog is guarding." Theo said.

"You know what Fluffy is guarding?" He said surprised.

"Yeah the..." Before Harry could say a thing the man shushed him.

"We still have some questions though..." Blaise said. "Like who's giving the dog food. And who thinks of Fluffy as name for such creature..." Hermione slapped the boy on his shoulder with a glare.

"We have more serious questions." She said darkly.

"Listen – come an' see me later. I'm not promisin' I'll tell you anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' supposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh –"

"Deal." Harry told him. They watched Hagrid taking off and Hermione frowned.

"What was he keeping hidden behind his back?" She asked.

"I'll go and see in which section he was." Blaise muttered, being happy he could put his books down. When he came back he was frowning. "Dragons. He was looking in a section about breeding dragons."

"He always wanted one." Harry told his friends. "He said it the day we met."

"But that's illegal." Theo muttered.

"The minister has forbidden it. They can't keep us a secret if we would be hatching dragons in our backyards." Blaise explained.

"And you can't get them tame anyway." Theo said shrugging his shoulders.

"But there aren't dragons in Britain, right?" Harry asked.

"Of course there are." Blaise mused. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. According to Jim, the ministry has to keep putting spells on muggles who saw one."

"Jim?" Theo asked.

"Husband number four." Blaise said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So what on earth is Hagrid up to?" Hermione muttered.

They found out that night when they went to Hagrid. The four of them were surprised to see all the curtains being closed from the gamekeeper's hut. Harry knocked on the door and waited patiently. When Hagrid had made sure it was just them he let them quickly inside. It was stiflingly hot in there. Even though it was such a warm day there was a razing fire burning in the stove. Hagrid made them some tea and offered them something to eat, but they refused.

"So, you've wanted to ask me something?" He asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. "We wondered if you could tell us what is guarding the stone except for Fluffy."

"Absolutely not." Hagrid said. "One, I don't know myself. And two, you already know too much! the stone is here for a good reason, was almost stolen out of Gringotts, bet you've figured that out as well. Don't know how you've found out about Fluffy though..."

"She almost ate us." Hermione said dryly before she smiled. "Besides, you might not want to tell us but you know about everything that's going on at Hogwarts. Just tell us who is guarding the stone besides you. Who did Dumbledore trust enough for that task?" Her voice had become sugar coated. Hagrid's chest swell at those last words and the three Slytherins beamed at Hermione.

"Well, I suppose it's no problem... Let's see... He borrowed Fluffy from me... then some of the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout – Professor Flitwick – Professor McGonagall." He ticked them of his fingers. "Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore... Oh and Professor Quirrel." He ended. The four of them looked at each other when the last name was called. If Quirrel was in there to protect the spell he probably had figured out how to go past the other spells, except Snape's.

"Are you the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Only me and Dumbledore." Hagrid said proudly.

"Well that's something..." Harry muttered. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't Harry. Sorry." Hagrid said. Harry noticed him glance at the fire but Blaise was already standing there.

"Hagrid. Is that what it is I think?" He asked, looking at the face his friend pulled.

"Well – eh..."

"It's a dragon egg, isn't it?" Blaise muttered. Looking at the big, black egg in the fire. "How did you get it? It must've cost a fortune."

"Won it." Hagrid said. "Last night I was going for a drink and I got in a game of cards with a stranger."

"What are you going to do with it when it hatches?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Well, I've been reading some books." Hagrid muttered. "What I've got there is a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

Hagrid was looking very pleased with himself but Hermione wasn't.

"Hagrid, you're living in a wooden house!" But the gamekeeper wasn't listening anymore.

After they left Theo muttered a curse under his breath.

"Can't we never have a normal life. I guess you want to save him from getting fired?" He said to Harry who just nodded.

"That was very Slytherin of you, back in there." Blaise said, looking at Hermione with an amused look.

"That was nothing." She muttered. "But Theo is right. We have to find a way to get that dragon away from here after he hatched."

"The twins!" Harry said suddenly. His three friends frowned at him.

"I know they're like prankster geniuses but how are they ever being able to help us?" Hermione asked frowning.

"Not them. But their brother Charlie is doing something with Dragons." Harry explained.

"Let's go then." Hermione said. "I want this done."

"Good luck with that." Blaise muttered. "We're going to sit this out and think a bit more about Flamel. You go and do you're thing." He told Hermione and Harry before he and Theo took off.

Hermione and Harry quickly walked towards the castle, Harry following the girl because he didn't know the way to the Gryffindor tower.

"Wait here. I'll go and get them." She said the password, making sure Harry couldn't hear it, before she entered the common room. Her eyes darted through the room before they landed on Fred, George and their friend Lee. She quickly walked over to them and patted on Fred's shoulder before she could chicken out.

"Oh, hey Hermione. Can I help you?" He asked surprised. His brother and Lee looked amused, folding a map up. She didn't think too much about it.

"I was wondering if you maybe have a bit of time to help me and Harry with something." She muttered.

"Sure." He said. "Where do you need my help with?"

"I can't tell here." She answered, looking over her shoulder. Weasley and his friends were already listening closely to the conversation.

"Then, let's go outside." He said, standing up from his chair. George and Lee did the same and they followed the petite first year outside. Harry was leaning against a wall, talking to the fat lady.

"There you are." He greeted them. "Let's go." They quickly walked towards a deserted classroom before Harry and Hermione explained their problem.

"If they find out he's hatching a dragon, being fired is the last of his worries." Fred muttered. He was leaning against the wall and looked at Harry and Hermione.

"We'll write to Charlie. Just tell us when he's hatched and we make sure he comes and pick him up." George told them.

"Thank you!" Hermione beamed at the twins. "Just tell me whatever we can do back for the two of you."

Fred started to smirk at that and looked at George and Lee who chuckled. George shook his head and the boy rolled with his eyes before looking back at the girl.

"Asking you to become our apprentice is probably too much, right?" He asked the girl. She gave him a look and he shrugged. "A man can try." He muttered. "You know what. If you make us revision time tables we're even."

The girl smiled at him and nodded. She was glad the boy believed in her enough to let her do something important like that.

"Now, I guess we need to go, because it's almost curfew and we don't want our favorite bookworm to get in trouble." George chuckled at the girl who blushed.

"Thanks again." Harry said to the twins.

"You're welcome, Harry!" They said in chorus, before taking off with the girl in their middle.

. . . . . . .

One breakfast, Harry got a letter from Hagrid, telling him the egg was hatching. He gave it to Theo and Blaise before he stood up and walked over to Hermione. The girl looked up from her breakfast and smiled at Harry.

"Hey there." She greeted him.

"It's time. Hagrid asked if we wanted to come and see." Harry told her.

"We have Herbology first." She spoke sternly. Harry chuckled softly.

"Theo said the same thing. Although Blaise tried to reason him."

"But it didn't work." Theo and Blaise had approached them and the first one gave Hermione a small smile.

"Sadly enough..." Blaise spoke. "I really don't like Herbology."

"It's time to go, so you've just have to deal with it." Theo spoke up.

"I'll first have to inform the twins." Hermione said. "Go ahead!" She walked away from her friends towards the gingers.

"Sure we can't skip this class?" Blaise asked with a small pout.

"Give up, Zabini." Harry chuckled.

After Herbology the four friends walked over to Hagrid. Hermione and Theo were talking about something that had happened during class while Blaise and Harry were talking about Quidditch.

"Yeah, I hope I can get on the team in a year or two." The Italian admitted.

"As long as you don't want to be a seeker I support you." Harry teased.

"I'm going for Chaser, obviously!" He spoke. "Drake and I are practicing for that for like forever! Drake probably gets in the team next year."

"Only if Kali, Adrian or Flint quit." Harry said. "And I don't see that happen."

They knocked on Hagrid's door and the gamekeeper opened the door. He looked flushed and excited.

"He's almost out!" He ushered them inside. The egg was laying on the table with several cracks in it and a funny clicking noise was coming out of it. They all grabbed a chair, Blaise standing behind Hermione's because there were only three available. The girl had looked up at him, offering her chair but he declined.

"I may not be that fond of you, Granger." He muttered. "But my mother thought me to be a gentleman." Although he actually scolded at her she smiled before turning around again. Theo pulled up a brow at his friend who just shrugged his shoulders. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. A tiny black dragon crawled out the egg and Harry scrunched his nose. He wasn't really beautiful.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked, apparently disagreeing with Harry. The dragon sneezed and some sparks came out of his nose.

"You know you live in a wooden hut, right?" Blaise drawled. "I mean, you don't have to be a genius to see this will not end well."

"He's right, Hagrid. Do you know how fast this sort grows?" Hermione asked.

Hagrid was just about to answer when all the blood drained out of his face. He quickly walked to the window.

"What?" Harry asked.

"There was someone looking in." He muttered.

Harry looked out of the window and saw a bunch of pale blond hair running away.

"I'll go after him." Blaise muttered. "Just... fix this." He motioned at the dragon. And while the others tried to get Hagrid so far he should give the dragon to Charlie, Blaise took off after his friend, knowing where he was going. He walked at a relaxed pace towards the owlery. As he suspected, his friend was there, looking over the grounds of Hogwarts.

"So, you finally decided to spend some time with me instead of Saint Potter?" The blond snarled. Blaise pulled up a brow.

"If that's what bothering you, why don't you just join us?" He asked dryly.

"You do know you are behaving like a blood-traitor right!" Malfoy snarled, turning around and glaring at his friend. "You are friends with that Gryffindor mudblood!"

"Don't cross the line, Drake. You may be my friend but I don't let you scold at me." He warned his friend. "First of all, I'm no friends with Granger and second of all, don't call her a mudblood! Muggleborn is the appropriate term."

"Why do you care I call her names when she isn't your friend?" Draco spat back.  
  
"Why do you divide our attention from the thing that really matters?" Blaise asked, pulling up a brow.  
  
"The stupid dragon? That's why you came right?! I swear I keep my mouth shut so you don't lose your precious Potter." The blond turned around again so he didn't need to watch his friend anymore.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you wanted some Blaise?" The Italian asked amused, recognizing his friends jealousy. "I thought you were having a good time with Crabbe and Goyle." He walked over to Draco and stopped next to him, looking over the grounds of Hogwarts as well. Draco snorted at his comment.  
  
"You know bloody well those two idiots aren't the best partners for a good conversation."  
  
"Yeah, I know that." Blaise snickered. "Those two morons are too stupid to be allowed a wand."  
  
"At least those two aren't keeping a dragon in a wooden house." The two of them both laughed at the ridiculousness from that sentence before they looked at each other.  
  
"So, are we going down for next class?" Blaise asked with a small sigh.  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss a bloody minute of Granger showing of her brightness." Draco answered sarcastically.  
  
"You keep your mouth shut about the dragon right?" Blaise asked after chuckling about his friends whining.  
  
"I would be a shitty friend if I took our chance on a barbeque away, right?" Draco answered jokingly.  
  
"Don't think that's going to happen." Blaise chuckled. "Harry and Theo are going to smuggle him out."  
  
"A boy can hope." Draco sighed, before they went downstairs. Neither one of them noticing the dot of red hair behind a pillar a bit further in the owlery. Weasley came out behind his hiding spot and smirked. This was his chance for getting back at the Slytherins. He really needed to speak Seamus and Dean.  
. . . . . . .  
"I swear. If the twins don't get an answer very soon, I'll kill that dragon myself!" Theo growled. "It bit me!" Theo had went to Hagrid to help him feed the dragon but that had been the last stroke. They were currently sitting in the library together with Blaise. The Italian had told him Malfoy was going to keep his mouth shut, he just had been serious. Harry had the feeling Blaise wasn't telling them everything but he didn't press the matter. He would have told them if it had been important.  
  
"Maybe he thought you smelled like a rat." Blaise teased his friends. "You know how much dragons like those."  
  
"Shut up, arsehole." Theo grumbled. Harry chuckled and looked over Theo's shoulder to see Hermione arrive.  
  
"Charlie has answered." She said happily. "What happened to your hand?" She asked, stopping in her track and looking at the bloody lap covering Theo's hand.  
  
"Norbert bit me." Theo scowled. "And Hagrid told me it was my own fault. That I had scared him."  
  
"That doesn't sound like you." Hermione said. "You are like a Teddy bear. Maybe the dragon wanted to cuddle." She muttered. "Does it hurt a lot?" She asked after noticing the big glare her friend gave her. He shrugged his shoulders in answer.  
  
"So you've got an answer, Granger?" Blaise asked dryly. "Please do enlighten us, don't keep the knowledge for yourself." She rolled her eyes and showed them the letter.

Dear Fred and George,  
  
Thank you for your letter. How are you? Before I agree, I must say the two of you are doing weirder stuff every year. I would love to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, although it will be hard to get him here. It will be best if you give him to some friends who come to visit me. Let's say next Saturday at midnight.  
Of course they can't be seen with an illegal dragon so it would be good if you drop him off at the astronomy tower. Make sure mom doesn't catch you.  
  
Love,  
Charlie

"We have the invisibility cloak." Harry spoke softly. "We could easily fit me, Theo and Norbert under it." It was clear they all were done with it, because they agreed without any hesitation.  
  
There was a hitch. The next day, Theo's hand was twice as big as normal. He didn't go to Madam Pomfrey, although Hermione insisted, because he didn't knew if it was safe for him. But by lunch, he didn't have a choice. His hand had turned a sick, green colour. Apparently the bit of Norbert was poisonous. When Harry, Blaise and Hermione visited Theo later that night, passing by Seamus who had burned his eyebrows off again, he was looking very pale.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to be fit again by Saturday." Theo mumbled with a disappointed look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll drop the package off." Harry muttered concerned.  
  
"If with we, you mean you and Granger, I agree." Blaise said. "I already made plans with Drake." Harry wanted to answer, preventing an argument to start, but Hermione was quicker.  
  
"A given word has to be kept." She stated as a matter of fact. "I'll do it." The smile Blaise gave the girl, was the first genuine smile he gave her and the girl was planning on cherishing that moment.  
  
"That's set then." Harry spoke. "Saturday at half past eleven we drop him off." The three of them left to inform Hagrid about the letter and crossed Weasley who came to visit his friend. He bumped into Hermione's shoulder very hard, making her tumble into Blaise' chest who caught her easily. He steadied her and glared at Weasley before he let go of the girl. Harry motioned for his friends to go so none of them noticed how Seamus told his ginger friend everything he had heard.  
. . . . . . .

They probably would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time to say goodbye came, if they hadn't been worrying so much about how to get Norbert upstairs without being caught. On their way down to Hagrid they had to wait hide for Peeves already who had been playing tennis in the entrance hall. Hagrid had put the dragon in the crate and was sobbing by the time they left.  
  
"Bye, bye, Norbert. Don't forget your mommy!" How they managed to get the crate upstairs, Harry didn't know. For a moment they had thought they were busted.  
  


"Detention! Twenty points from Gryffindor, for each of you!" They heard McGonagall yell. "Rooming around the hallways in the middle of the night. Are you out of your mind?!"  
  


"But you - you don't get it!" They heard Weasley 's voice.  
  


"Potter and his friends are roaming the halls with a dragon!" Seamus spoke.  
  


"Now it's enough! Up to my office. Let's discuss your detention!" Not wanting to get caught, Harry and Hermione quickly went upstairs.  
  


"How did they know about Norbert?" Hermione asked confused.  
  


"Don't know, but he got detention because of it. So I'm glad he did find out." Hermione chuckled. She couldn't agree more. Charlie's friends didn't let them wait much longer and arrived shortly after. They were a cheery group of lads who found it quite amusing to tease the two first years before taking Norbert. At last, the dragon was going - and going - and gone.   
Cheery they went downstairs.  
  


"Oh, oh... We are in trouble." The two of them slowly turned around and saw Filch standing. They were busted, the invisibility cloak was still upstairs.


	9. The forbidden forest

 

Things couldn't have been worse. Filch brought them to McGonagall's office where they had to wait for Hermione's head of house to arrive. The girl was trembling all over her body and Harry put a comforting arm around her. All kind of excuses were playing in his head but none of them were good enough. Why had they been so stupid to leave the cloak upstairs? There was no way McGonagall would accept them being out of bed. And in the astronomy tower! That one was out of bounds except for classes. A sound caught Harry's attention. He had thought things couldn't get worse but that was before he spotted Neville at McGonagall's side.  
  
"Hermione! I wanted to warn you! I overheard Ron saying he wanted to bust you. And that you and Harry had a..." A stern look of the girl made him shut up but McGonagall had spotted it.  
  
"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr Filch says you were up the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves!" Hermione started to sob and Harry quickly tried to ease her.  
  


"I'm... I'm so sorry!" She brought out between sobs. "It's just... Harry and I..." She sobbed again. "Harry had asked me out." The raven boy looked shocked at the girl in his arms. This was the second time he saw her lying. "He knows how hard it has - has been for me in Gryffindor." Real tears were streaming down her cheeks and soaking his shirt. "He thought it would cheer me up to watch the stars so I could get my thought off... off the bullying." She looked up at McGonagall with red, puffy eyes. "We didn't want to break the rules but... but they don't go easy on 'traitors'."  
  
"I understand miss Granger. Being friends with the Slytherins must be hard for you." The elder woman's face had softened. "But you should've come to me instead. Now I can't do anything else than giving you all a detention. Yes including you, mister Longbottom. Although you just wanted to help miss Granger, you were out after curfew. But I shall not duck points."  
  
"Thank... thank you." Hermione said with a trembling voice.  
  
The next day, the news of Gryffindor losing 60 points in one night spread quickly. The Slytherins gladly informed the other houses of who was responsible for their victory. No one, not even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, were talking to the three Gryffindors. Apparently Weasley had pulled his two friends down with him.  
Hermione and Harry were sitting in the library, informing Blaise and Theo all about the happening from the former night.  
  
"And she just down right lied, with sobbing and all!" Harry boasted.  
  
"Sounds like you are sitting in the wrong house." Blaise said impressed. "Good think-work, Granger." He complimented. The girl blushed and looked down at her revision. A compliment from Blaise was rare. The boy chuckled when he noticed the crimson shade on her cheeks and made her blush even more.  
  
"What's up, Harry?" The twins greeted them, not being in their regular, cheery mood.  
  
"I guess Ron overheard about your little adventure." Fred spoke.  
"And that's why we are losing now? George ended.  
  
"Yeah, but it could have been worse." Theo said cheery. "If Hermione hadn't been such a good actress you would have lost even more." The twins looked down on the blushing brunette in surprise, a proud glint being visible as well.  
  
"Wonderful actress huh?" Fred said smirking. "Good to know."

"But how did your little adventure end?" George asked.

"We dropped of Norbert but got caught on our way back." Harry told them. "Filch brought us to McGonagall and Hermione talked us out of losing points with tears and all." The girl didn't look up to meet the twins their eyes but the whistling Fred did couldn't been ignored. The twins stayed a bit longer, talking about the finals that were coming before they decided they would do something themselves.

  
The weeks that followed Harry and his friends spend studying in the library till curfew. They tried to get various ingredients for the most difficult potions and all various charms and hexes they had learned that year to stamp in their brain. They hadn't much time to break their heads over the philosopher's stone and almost forgot about it until one afternoon when Theo and Harry were walking back to their common room. Blaise and Hermione were still studying - Blaise helping Hermione out with D.A.D.A. She was the brightest witch they knew but Blaise was just a bit better in it. Theo and Harry found it very funny that those two were bounding over schoolwork. They had been joking about it when suddenly... they heard someone whimpering from a classroom up ahead. The two boys looked at each other and quickly went closer. It was Quirrel.  
  
"No - no - not again please - " It sounded as if someone was threatening him so they quickly walked closer. "All right - all right - " They heard Quirrel sob. Only a moment later their professor came out of the classroom, straightening his turban. They waited till he took off to see in the classroom that was totally empty by now.  
  
"I hate to say..." Harry muttered. "But Quirrel is losing his mind."  
  
"You're right." Theo muttered. "I think we need to go and see Hermione and Blaise. I'm sure Snape's not the one who's after the stone." Harry's eyes went big when he got what his friend meant, turning on his heals immediately.  
  
"What are we waiting for!" He said. They quickly ran back to the library. What they saw there stunned them like a stupefy. Hermione and Blaise were sitting very closely on the couches on one of the couches, laughing together.

"I swear, how can I ever perform that spell correct again! You ruined it." Hermione brought out between fits of giggles.  
  
"I told you, you needed to relax a bit." Blaise sais amused.  
  
"What in Salazar's name is going on?" Theo asked, clear shock could be heard in his voice. Their two friends looked up, surprise clear on their faces. It seemed as if they only notices how close they were right now. Their eyes locked for a moment before the both of them quickly scooted to the sides of the couch.

"Blaise's helping me with some difficult spells." Hermione said, not daring to look at the Italian.

"But you already knew that Theo, seeing that you two left the library with the same look that's on your face now." Blaise snorted. "I thought you said something about going to the common room."

"We were planning on doing that, yeah." Harry muttered. "But then we came across something interesting." Harry and Theo told them everything about their encounter with Quirrel.

"It does seem as if he's losing his mind." Blaise muttered.

"But this is not enough prove to exclude everyone else for being after the stone." Hermione said thoughtfully. "He still could be threatened by Snape. Being a Slytherin he probably knows how to get out that classroom without being caught by some first years."

"What do you have against our head of house, Granger?" Blaise grumbled. "Is him being a Slytherin more proof than Quirrel clear insanity?" He spat the last sentence.

"I have nothing against Snape." She spat back. "I simply stated the obvious. We all know Snape's the best in dark arts and threatened Quirrel before." She picked up her books and glared at the Italian. "I just said we don't have enough proof to go and tell Dumbledore. Hell, we're not even allowed to know about this so when we go, we better have some hard-core proof." She glared at Blaise. "And for your knowledge, I have every right to dislike your head of house, seeing that he hates me and my house." With that being said, she turned around on her heals and quickly left the library. Because of that she didn't see the glint of guilt coming across Blaise' face. His two other friends did though.

"She'll calm down." Theo said soothingly. "Just apology tomorrow and everything is alright." That had been the wrong thing to say because the Italian tensed up and glared at his friends.

"Apology?! She's the one who said Snape was guilty because he was a Slytherin." He as well stood up, grabbing his stuff from the table, hesitating a moment with the notes from D.A.D.A. "Tell her to apology to us or she can look for another tutor." He left the library, angry stomping against Thomas at his way out who glared at the Italians back. Theo locked eyes with Harry and frowned.

"What in Salazar's name just happened?" The raven asked.

"Don't know." He muttered. "It seems as if Hermione offended our house and Blaise took it personal. Or he thought she offended our house... It's actually possible she complimented our house on being sly and cunning." Theo muttered.

"So weird. A minute ago they were laughing together and now they have a fight." Harry commented.

"Maybe they had to make up for having fun together." Theo said, shrugging his shoulders. Deciding they had no reason to stay behind at the library, they left together to the common room.

The next morning Blaise nor Hermione had spoken to each other since their argument last afternoon. Blaise didn't even sit with Theo and Harry anymore after they had tried to get him and Hermione talking again. He was sitting next to Malfoy who looked a tad confused about the odd behaviour of his friend but didn't comment on it. When Hedwig landed in front of Harry, almost pushing his cup with pumpkin juice of the table, Harry noticed Blaise quickly stealing a glance their way before answering a question Daphne Greengrass, a year mate of them, asked.   
Harry opened the note and sighed. He totally had forgotten about the detention they had to serve.

"What is it?" Theo asked curios. Harry handed him the note.

Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock, tonight.   
Meet Mr Filch in the Entrance Hall.

Prof. M. McGonagall

Harry locked eyes with Hermione at the Gryffindor table and chuckled at the face she pulled at him. She was looking forward to the detention as much as he was, it seemed.  
At eleven o'clock that night he said goodbye to Theo, who was getting himself ready for another try to ease Blaise, and walked towards the Entrance Hall. He was the first to arrive and had to wait a minute too long with alone Filch as company. Hermione and Neville were the first Gryffindors to arrive and took place next to Harry. Weasley and his friends arrived a minute later.

"The two of you." Filch said, pointing at Thomas and Finnegan. "Are going to clean every trophy in the trophy room. Without magic!" Grunting the two Gryffindors left to do their task, making sure to bump into Hermione and Neville. "And the four of you are having a detention with Hagrid." Harry's face lit up. If they were having detention with Hagrid it couldn't be that bad, could it? "I bet you will think twice before you break the rules again." Filch continued while they walked over the dark grounds, leering at them. "Oh yeah... Hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me. Such a pity they let the old punishments die out... Loved to hang up students up at the ceiling by their wrists. Still have the chains, keep them oiled in case I need them again." The glint of enthusiasm clear in his eyes made Harry shiver. "Although I guess the forbidden forest is a good replacement. Less kids coming back from there." When he said that Weasley froze and paled. Neville whined in fear.

"The forbidden forest?" Weasley spoke scared. "But we can't go in there! There are werewolves and other monsters living there!"

"Too bad." Flinch cackled. "Shouldn't have broken the rules then."

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want to get started." They heard Hagrid's loud voice fill up the dark surroundings. Just at that moment, the moon decided to show herself and lit up the grounds of Hogwarts. Hagrid came into view, standing near to the forest with Fang at his heels. He was carrying his large crossbow and glared at Filch. "About time! I've been waiting for over half an hour. Alright Harry, Hermione?" He asked when he saw the two of them coming in sight.

"I shouldn't be too friendly with them, Hagrid. They're here to be punished." Filch said coldly

"That's why you're late, aren't you?" Hagrid grumbled. "Bin lecturing them, eh? It's not your place to do so. You have your own students to look after, I'll have them from here." Filch gave him a glare before turning around and walking away.

"What are we going to do, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Do you see this?" The man pointed at something so Harry got closer to get a glimpse of it. It was some silver substance. Hermione's breath hitched.

"Is that.... Is that Unicorn blood?" she asked tiny. The gamekeeper nodded.

"Someone's been killing Unicorns. This the second this week." Hagrid gave them a pained look. "We are going in the forest to find the poor animal."

"But... But there are monsters in there!" Weasley repeated terrified.

"You will be safe." Hagrid grumbled. " Nothing will dare to attack you when Fang or I are with you and you don't leave the path."

"I want the dog." Weasley quickly spoke, looking at the big teeth.

"Alright, but I have to warn you. He's a coward. You and Longbottom take Fang. Hermione, Harry. You come with me. Now, it's still risky in there. When you find the unicorn you send green sparks." Hagrid showed them how to do it and let them practice. It took Neville and Weasley a few moments to achieve it. "Now when you are in danger or scared, send the red sparks. We'll come right away towards you." They also practised that before they went in the forest. It was dark and Hermione quickly scooted closer to Harry. They followed Hagrid deeper into the forest, trying not to trip over anything. When they arrived at a bifurcation, Weasley and Neville took the right path while Hagrid let Harry and Hermione to the left. They walked in silence, their eyes directed at the ground. Every now and then a stray of moonlight lit up some silver blood from the Unicorn, telling them they were on the right way. Harry saw the worried look upon Hagrid's face.

"Could a werewolf kill the Unicorn?" Harry asked. The gamekeeper shook his head.

"They're not fast enough. Unicorns are very powerful. Never knew one to be hurt before." He mumbled. They walked past a mossy three-stump and Harry could hear water streaming. There were still stains of blood all over the ground when Hermione suddenly slipped. She shrieked but Hagrid was quick enough to catch her before she could hit the ground.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. The girl nodded but Harry could see her shiver. "Don't worry. It can't be that far if it's hurt this bad and then we'll be able to – GET BEHIND THAT TREE!" Hagrid seized the two first years and pushed them gently behind a big oak before taking his crossbow and pulling an arrow in it, ready to fire. The tree of them listened and heard something slithering over dead leaves: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting over the dark path but after a moment the sound was away. "I knew it." Hagrid muttered. "There something in here that shouldn't."

"A Vampire?" Harry suggested. Hagrid shook his head.

"That's no Vampire... and no Unicorn either." Hagrid said grimly. "Good. Follow me but careful now." They followed the gamekeeper in silence, ears being stained to pick up every noise. Suddenly something most certainly moved. "Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yourself – I'm armed." Into the clearing came a man... no it was only man from the chest. He had the body of a horse, gleaming chestnut with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's mouth dropped "Oh it's you, Ronan." He said relieved. "How are yeh?" He walked forwards and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening, Hagrid." Ronan greeted. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be careful enough." Hagrid said, patting his crossbow. "There's something loose in the forest that doesn't belong here. This are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Students from Hogwarts. This is Ronan, he's a centaur." Hagrid introduced them.

"We noticed." Hermione muttered timid.

"Students? Do you learn much in Hogwarts?" Ronan asked. Harry didn't know how to answer that but lucky for him, Hermione knew.

"A bit." She answered shyly.

"A bit... Well that's something." Ronan sighed, looking up at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah..." said Hagrid, glancing up to the sky. "Listen, I'm glad I ran into you..; there's a unicorn hurt... did you see anything?" The centaur didn't answer right away, still staring at the sky.

"Ah, it are always the innocent that gets hurt." He spoke. "So it has been for ages, so it is now."

"Sure..." Hagrid said. "But have you seen anything, Ronan?"

"Mars is bright tonight." The centaur repeated while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusual bright."

"Yeah, but I meant nearer home." Hagrid said. "I guess you didn't see anything strange?" Again the centaur took his time to answer.

"The forest hides a lot of secrets."

A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his crossbow again but it was only a second centaur. Black-haired and body and wilder-looking than Ronan.

"Hullo Bane." Hagrid greeted.

"Hello Hagrid. I hope you are well." Bane spoke.

"Well enough, I was just asking Ronan if he saw something unusual in the forest. There's a Unicorn being hurt and we're trying to find it." Bane walked up to Ronan to stand next to him, watching up at the air.

"Mars is bright tonight." He said.

"Yeah, so we've heard." Hagrid muttered. "Well if either one of you see something, let me know. We're off then, I guess."

Hermione and Harry followed Hagrid away from the clearing, stealing glances over their shoulders at the centaurs until the trees blocked the view.

"Never try to get a straight answer from a centaur." Hagrid grumbled irritated. "Rudy star-gazers. Aren't interested in anything closer than the moon."

"Are there many of them?" Hermione asked interested.

"Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turning up ever in a while if I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs; Know a lot but aren't keen on sharing the knowledge."

"Do you think it was a centaur we heard earlier?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Did that sound like hooves to you? If you ask me, we heard what is killing those unicorns." Hagrid said sternly. "Never heard anything like that before, though." He muttered thoughtfully.

They followed Hagrid further into the forest. Harry kept stealing glances over his shoulder, having the nasty feeling they were being watched. Suddenly Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm.

"Look! Red sparks. The others are in trouble!" She said concerned, pointing at a bunch of red sparks that appeared through the threes.

"You two, wait here." Hagrid ordered before taking off in the direction the red sparks had come from. "Stay on the path." He called over his shoulder. They watched the gamekeeper take off with a very small heart and unconsciously scooted closer to each other. Harry noticed the girl in front of him shivering.

"Are you cold?" He asked concerned. The girl looked at the arms she had put around herself and nodded.

"I should've grabbed a warmer coat. But I didn't think we would go outside." She muttered. Harry pulled her closer so she could get under his cloak as well. She nuzzled into him and they were quiet for a moment, listening to the leaves. "Do you think they are alright?" Hermione asked after some time.

"Honestly, I don't really care what happens to Weasley ." Harry muttered. "But if something happened to Neville... It's our fault he is here in the first place.

The minutes dragged by as they stood there in silence. Their ears picking up every breaking twig, whistling of the leaves in the wind. What was going on? Where were the others? At last a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Neville and Weasley were behind him. Hagrid was fuming. It seemed Weasley stumbled upon Neville and scared him to dead, causing him to shoot the red sparkles.

"Alright. We're changing groups." He grumbled. "Hermione, Harry. You take Fang. You two come with me." He said to Weasley and Neville. "We're lucky if we catch anything with the racket you were making."

So Harry and Hermione took off into the forest with only Fang as company. They went deeper and deeper until the path was almost invisible because the trees were standing so thick. There still were splashes of blood all over the ground and they seemed to get thicker. Harry could see a clearing ahead through the branches of an ancient oak and quickened his pace. He saw the unicorn, right in front of them, dead. Hermione tried to follow but a root sticking out caused her to fall. Harry quickly turned around to the girl who winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned, trying to help her up. She let out a muffled groan when her foot hit the ground.

"I think I twisted my ankle. " She muttered. Before Harry could answer, a slithering sound made both of them freeze. A bush at the edge of the clearing quivered and a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Hermione and Fang were transfixed on the figure. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn and started to drink. Fang let out a howl in fear, before taking off. The hooded figure looked up, right at Harry – blood dripping all over his front. It stood up quickly and came over to them – Harry couldn't leave Hermione behind and quickly blocked the girl off so the hooded figure couldn't get to her. Then a pain pierced Harry's head he never had felt before, making him fall down on his knees, pulling Hermione with him. Half-blinded he tried to get in front of Hermione again, who had pulled her wand and fired the red sparks. He heard hooves galloping behind him and something jumped clean over them, charging at the figure. Harry heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath before she turned at him and grabbed his arm.

"Harry, are you alright?" He heard her concerned voice. The pain was unbearable and took two minutes to pass. When he was finally able to see again, he looked up at the girl who had tears streaming down her cheek.

"Are you alright?" Another voice repeated the question. Harry saw a centaur standing beside them, the hooded figure being long gone. This centaur seemed younger than Bane and Ronan. He had blond hair and a palomino body. He held out his hand and helped the boy back up.

"Yes – thank you – what was that?" Harry asked, helping Hermione back up so she could lean on him. Her hands were scratched and bloody, probably from trying to keep them both up.

"You're the Potter boy." The centaur spoke, looking at the raven. "You and your friend better get back to Hagrid. The forest isn't safe, especially not for you. Can you ride?" He asked. "That's quicker."

"My friends ankle is hurt." Harry explained. "I'm afraid she can't get on your back."

"That's no problem." The centaur lowered himself so Harry could help Hermione on his back before getting behind her. "I'm Firenze." He added.

There was a sudden noise of more galloping sounding through the forest and Bane and Ronan appeared, their flanks gleaming in sweat.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? Have you no shame? You have a human on your back!"

"Do you know who this is?" Firenze spoke. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he gets out the forest, the better.

"What have you been telling them?" Bane growled. "You know we are sworn to not set ourselves against the heaven. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

"I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best." Ronan said, pawning the ground.

"For the best?" Bane kicked his back legs in anger . "What does any of this has to do with us? We are centaurs. It's none our business to run after human like donkeys!"

Firenze reared in anger, making Harry grab Hermione around her middle so he wouldn't fall off.

"Do you not see that Unicorn!" He yelled in anger. "Do you not know why it's been killed. I will protect this forest against that monsters. And if I have to with human by my side!" With that being said, he turned around and took off, galloping away.

"Why is Bane so angry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"And what did you save us from?" Harry asked.

Firenze slowed down to a walk, warning them to keep their head down in case of low hanging branches. Harry's head was resting on Hermione's shoulder and he tried to keep her hair away from his nose so he wouldn't sneeze. Being so close to her again made him capable of putting his cloak back around her and he felt her relax in the warmth. They walked like that in silence and Harry thought Firenze didn't want to answer until he suddenly stopped.

"Do the two of you know what Unicorn blood is used for?" The centaur asked. Hermione's head piped up and she hesitated to answer.

"It's... It's used to keep someone alive, although you can barely call it alive because you pay a horrible price to kill something that pure. You will live a cursed life from the moment the blood touch your lips." Her voice quivered. "Killing something so pure and innocent you only do when you have nothing to lose."

"That's right." Firenze said. "Now can you think of someone who needs this only for a while before he can drink something else that will bring him back to life entirely?" It was as though suddenly an iron fist had clenched around Harry's heart and he felt Hermione tense up as well. "Some say he's dead. Bullocks is you ask me. Don't know if he had enough human left in him to die."

"You mean that was Vol..."

"Harry, Hermione? Are you alright?" Hagrid came walking over to them.

"I'm alright Hagrid." He muttered.

"The unicorn is dead." Hermione spoke softly. "It's in the clearing over there."

"This is where I leave you." Firenze said. Harry jumped of his back and looked at Hagrid.

"She has hurt her ankle." He explained to Hagrid. The gamekeeper looked concerned at the girl before pulling her of the back so he could carry her back to Hogwarts.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing." He said.

"The stars have been read wrong before. I certainly hope this is one the times." Firenze said, before taking off.

When they came back to the castle Hagrid quickly took off with Hermione, leaving a concerned Harry behind. He greeted Neville goodnight before taking off to the Slytherin common room. To his surprise there were two sleeping bodies on the couches. It seemed as if Theo had talked to Blaise and had succeeded in easing him. Harry hesitated a moment before waking them up.

"How was detention?" Theo asked sleepily.

The raven informed them about everything that had happened until Blaise broke him off.

"Granger is hurt? Is she alright?" He asked concerned. Both Theo and Harry looked at the Italian with a small frown. "She still owes me apologies." He muttered, not looking at them. Harry snickered at that.

"Yeah she's alright. Although I think she's pretty scared as well." He muttered. Both boys looked back at him. "Voldemort is after the stone." He said. The two Slytherins cringed when he said the name. "He has someone in his power to get it so he can gain power again." He ranted about it for over five minutes before Blaise stopped him.

"I don't like to admit it, but the dark Lord is known to be afraid from Dumbledore. He wouldn't barge into Hogwarts like that if he's here."

It did ease Harry a bit. The three boys kept talking until dawn before they finally went to bed, exhausted. But the nightly surprises weren't over yet. When Harry pulled his blanket away a small package was laying there. The invisibility cloak with a small note attached to it.

Just in case

l


	10. Through the trapdoor

 

When Harry and Theo woke up the next day, they noticed to their surprise Blaise already had left. Guessing the Italian would be with Malfoy they quickly changed into their robes so they could leave and grab some breakfast before they would go to visit Hermione in the hospital wing. They rushed of the stairs, bumping into Kali and Diana. Kali pulled up a brow at the two first years.

"You know it's almost noon, right?" She said amused.

"Made it late, last night?" Diana asked chuckling.

"You could say so..." Harry muttered, yawning. The two girl laughed at that.

"If you're quick you can scoop something from the kitchen. They already cleaned up breakfast." Diana said.

"We... we don't really know how to get in the kitchens." Theo muttered.

"We'll show you the way, but you have to promise you keep your mouth shut to the other prefects." Kali said, giving them a wink before leading them out of the common room. They walked through some unknown corridors and Harry glanced around, trying to remember the way they were going but giving up after five minutes. The two girls stopped for a moment to stroke or tickled something that looked a lot like a pear before a door opened.

"This is the kitchen." They said, letting the two first years enter first. It was buzzing with funny, grey creatures. They had long, pointy ears and big, bulgy eyes. They were wearing some dirty, grey cloths or rags, Harry couldn't figure it out.

"House elves!" Theo said enthusiastic. "So they make all the food?"

"What did you think?" Diana asked chuckling. "That the tables magically conjured the food up?" Harry kept quiet, that was exactly what he had thought. His eyes followed their prefect talking to a small elf wearing a big, white hat. He guessed he – or she – was the chef. It only took five minutes before Kali thanked the elf and walked back to Diana and the two first years.

"Here you go." She handed them both a paper plate with a croissant and a sandwich. "Do you think that's enough? It's lunch in about two hours."

"Yeah, thanks." Theo said shyly at the elder girl. She gave him a sweet smile and let them back outside.

"Come on, we lead you upstairs." Diana said cheery.

They followed the two sixth years, enjoying their breakfast. They said goodbye when they reached the Great Hall and rushed themselves towards the hospital wing. Their food was up so before they entered they quickly threw their plates in the garbage can outside. Madam Pomfrey saw them coming.

"Hello there, sweeties. Can I help you?" She asked kindly.

"We wanted to visit our friend, Hermione Granger." Theo explained.

"Oh, but miss Granger already left the hospital wing this morning. She was accompanied by a friend. I think they went to the library."

Harry and Theo looked surprised at each other before saying goodbye to the elder woman. They quickly went to the library to see the mysterious friend their nurse had been talking about. When they entered they didn't solve one but two mysteries. Hermione was sitting in her regular spot, books spread all over the table, and she was accompanied by... Blaise. So this was the secret friend and Hermione was the reason the Italian had been up so early. They quickly joined their friends to study and earned themselves a small glare from Hermione.

"You know the exams almost start right?" She tutted. The two boys decided not to answer and quickly grabbed their notes to study.   
. . . . . . .  
Honestly, Harry didn't know how he through the exam period. He looked over his shoulders almost every few minutes, expecting Voldemort to be lurking at him, his wand pulled to kill him. On top of that his nightmares had returned but turned out to be worse. It was only because of Kali who gave him some of her stock of dreamless sleep potion that he got some sleep at all. And although Harry kept worried about the approaching danger, the days crept by and Fluffy was still very alive behind the door.   
The weather had become sweltering hot and especially in the large classroom where they had to do their written papers, the first years felt it. They had been given new, special quills that were bewitched with an anti-cheating spell.  
They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance and professor McGonagall made them turn a mouse into a snuff-box – points were given for how pretty the snuff-box was and points were ducked if it had whiskers. But Snape was the worst. He made them all, including the Slytherins, very nervous breathing into their neck while they tried to remember the instructions for making a forgetfulness potion.   
Harry did the best he could with the throbbing pain that hadn't left him since his trip into the forbidden forest. His friends did everything to ease his pain and his worries about Voldemort but didn't succeed much. Harry knew Hermione was a mess as well, having seen the same, horrible thing in the forest as him, but his fellow Slytherins tried to minimalize it. Of course the idea of 'the dark lord' returning scared them till dead, but they hadn't been in the forest so they weren't that convinced. When their last exam, history of magic, finally ended after an hour and half writing dull facts about old warlocks and gnomes, harry cheered together with the other first years. They had a free week until their results would arrive. Harry, Hermione and Theo wandered over the grounds towards the lake, sitting down under a giant tree. His two friends had been talking about their last exam but made themselves comfortable when they finally sat down, watching the twins and Lee tickling the tentacles of the giant squid.

"You could try to relax a bit, Harry." Theo said, looking at his frowning friend. "We're finally done with those exams. No more revisions till next year."

"I wish I knew what this meant." Harry spat annoyed, rubbing his throbbing scar.

"Here." Hermione threw him a small bottle. "I went to Madam Pomfrey to get you something against the pain."

"I'm not ill." Harry grumbled, but taking the potion anyway. "I think it's a warning. A warning that danger is coming." He muttered.

"Please, Harry." Theo grumbled. "I thought we had agreed that the stone is safe as long as Dumbledore is in the castle. And Hagrid hasn't told anyone about how to get by Fluffy."

"Theo is right." Hermione said. "You really need to relax a bit."

Harry sighed and let himself lean against the tree. The potion worked and the throbbing pain ended. Harry watched an owl fly by. Hagrid was the only one who ever send him letters, the boy thought with a sad feeling. That man was too nice for this world and too loyal. No wonder Dumbledore trusted him with such an important task. Hagrid would never tell someone how to get past Fluffy... never... but

"We need to see Hagrid!" He said, getting up from the ground.

"To Hagrid?" Hermione asked surprised. "Why do we need to get to Hagrid?" She asked?" She took Theo's outreached hand to get up.

"Don't you think it's odd..." Harry started, almost running towards Hagrid's hut. "That the thing Hagrid wants most in the world is a dragon and that some stranger turns up with an egg?"

"Slow down." Theo said, grabbing his friends shoulder. "Hermione can't follow." Harry turned around and saw the girl standing behind them, panting and trying to get her breath.

"Merlin, not so fast." She muttered. "I agree with you that it is weird. Especially because it's illegal."   
  
"Exactly! Why didn't I see it before!" He grunted. Theo and Hermione jumped on his track of thoughts and quickly sped up again. Running the last meters to Hagrid's hut. He was sitting in a wooded chair, shelling peas in a large bowl.

"Hullo there." The gamekeeper greeted them. "Exams over? Do you need something to drink?" He asked. "

Yes please." A panting Hermione said. Harry tried to be patient while Hagrid brought his friends something to drink.

"Do you want something, Harry?" Hagrid asked. The boy shook his head.

"No, we're in a hurry. That night when you got Norbert. Do you remember what the stranger you played cards with looked like?"

"Dunno." Hagrid shook his shoulders. "He wouldn't take his cloak off." When he saw the three shocked faces he quickly explained more. "That's not unusual in the Hogs head - one of the pubs in Hogsmeade. All kind of folks come over there. Could have been a dragon dealer as far as I know." Harry sank down next to the bowl with peals.

"What did you talk about? Did you talk about Hogwarts?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Might have come up." Hagrid said frowning. "Yeah, he asked what I did so I told him I was a gamekeeper down here at Hogwarts... He asked about what kind of creatures I took care of so I told him... and I told him I always wanted a dragon. After that... Give me a minute, it's all blurry because he kept buying me beer. Oh yeah! He asked if I was capable of handling a dragon so I told him that after Fluffy that wouldn't be a problem."

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Theo asked with a frightened heart.

"Well yeah... How many three-headed dogs do you know down here. I told him Fluffy was a piece of cake if you know how to handle him. Just play some relaxing music and..." Hagrid froze. "Shouldn't have said that! Just forget I told you... Hey where are you going?"

But the three friends didn't stop and ran all the way up towards the Entrance Hall.

"We need to speak Dumbledore!" Harry said panting. "Do you know where his office is? Maybe he will not believe us but I think Firenze will back us up if Bane doesn't stop him."

"What are you all three doing inside?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We need to speak Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said rather boldly. Theo and Harry looked at her in awe.

"Professor Dumbledore got a letter from the ministry for an urgent question. He will be back tomorrow." The woman spoke. "Why do you need to speak him?" She asked.

"It's... a secret." Harry said. The elder woman stiffed and looked at the three first years.

"Well, your secret will have to wait till tomorrow." She said deliberately. "Off you go, outside the three of you."

"But it's about the philosopher's stone." Theo tried to reassure. The woman looked at them with piercing eyes.

"I don't know how you know about that but I can assure you that it's entirely save and none of your business. Now go outside or I'll duck points."

Not being left a choice the three of them went outside, just in time to see an angry Blaise fire a hex at Weasley . McGonagall saw it as well and quickly walked over to the Slytherin.

"Mister Zabini! What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled. The first year froze midsentence but kept glaring at the ginger boy.

"He provoked him, professor!" Daphne stood up for her housemate. "Weasley called Blaise' mother a slut." Hermione, Harry and Theo quickly walked over to the boy. Hermione glared at her housemate while Theo and Harry pulled him back to restrain him from attacking the ginger.

"I'm afraid I still have to give you a detention Mr. Zabini." McGonagall said sternly.

"But... but.." The Italian glared at the Weasley before taking off angry towards the lake. Weasley smirked and high fived his friends. Probably not the most smart move he could do in front of his head of house.

"And five points from Gryffindor. We do not use that kind of languish on this school and we do not provoke other students, Mr. Weasley ."

"But Professor! We are already losing!" The Weasley complained.

"And who's fault is that Mr. Weasley ?" McGonagall said annoyed.

"It's not fair! Those Suckers always get pulled before anyone else when Snape's around."

"Mr. Weasley !" McGonagall said annoyed. "That's enough. Detention. You can teach something about clean languish tonight with Filch!" She turned around and took off into the castle.

Although it was very tempting to wait and see how this would end Harry, Hermione and Theo took of snickering to go and look for Blaise. Hermione spotted him as first sulking on a bench near the water.

"Hey there." She said, taking place next to the boy. Blaise grunted as acknowledgement.

"They are going after the stone tonight." Harry said dryly, noticing his friend wasn't in the mood to be cheered up.

"What?" The boy looked away from the lake and looked at his three friends. "Since when do you know this?" He asked surprised.

"We actually don't know it for sure..." Hermione muttered. "But Dumbledore is out and Hagrid told a stranger how to get by Fluffy."

"We're doomed." He muttered. "You're here with me now so I guess no one did believe you when you told them."

They shook their head and the Italian sighed, frowning deeply lost in thoughts. Suddenly a smirk played upon his lips.

"So, what do you think of playing the hero?" He asked snickering. "I obviously would do it myself, because, you know how much of a hero I am, but I have detention."

"Just forget whatever you are thinking, Blaise." Harry scowled.

"You need to get the stone before Quirrel/Snape does. We're still not sure who is after it, although my bets are on Quirrel, but we do know what he's planning to do with it and that's bring the dark lord back to life." Harry growled.

"Good job, Blaise." Hermione scowled. "Now Harry can't do anything else than go after that stone. And you know we have to go with him. Now we all can be send from school."

"Or die..." Theo said dryly. "We could all die as well." But Hermione ignored his statement, still glaring at Blaise.

"Relax, Granger." He said reassuring "We'll save the day. No one will expel you."

"Salazar, I hate it when you're right." Harry grumbled. "I swear, next year you can play the hero." He muttered darkly as an afterthought.

"If there is a fair lady who has to be saved, I'm all hers." The boy snickered.

"But that I have to go doesn't mean you need to come with me." Harry said to Theo and Hermione.

"Are you insane? How will you ever get the stone without our help?" Hermione muttered confidently.

"They made up protection against dark wizards, you'll need us." Theo said dryly.

"Or else we better make up our testament and die young." Blaise added. Harry grumbled but was thankful his friends would help him face the dark. "Now, let's plan your battle plan."

. . . . . . .

That night, Harry, Theo and Blaise wait up in the common room till Blaise had to leave for his detention. He wished them good luck and hesitated a moment before he said.

"Make sure I don't need to attend a funeral. I want to introduce you to my mother and she prefers you alive." With that being said he quickly left the common room.

"Where's Zabini going?" Kali approached the two first years and frowned. "It's curfew in two minutes."

"He has a detention." Harry explained. "Weasley insulted his mother."

"Which Weasley ?" Diana asked, looking up from her book.

"The youngest." Theo grumbled annoyed.

"Poor boy." Kali muttered. "Well, I'm off. I'm at duty tonight. Devin!" She threw a pillow at her twin and hit him straight in the face. The boy cursed at his sister before standing up.

"Salazar, Kali! You could wake me up nicer you know." He glared at his sister while they left to patrol.

After the prefects left, the common room slowly dripped empty. When Adrian finally left as well Theo poked Harry's shoulder.

"You should grab the cloak. We would meet Hermione at her common room." He ushered the raven. Doing as being said, Harry quickly went upstairs and quietly sneaked in their room. Crabbe and Goyle were snoring loudly and wouldn't wake up, that for sure, but Malfoy slept very lightly. If the odds were against him he hadn't put a muffliato on tonight. Harry quickly grabbed his cloak from under his bed and decided to take Hagrid's flute, the one he had given him for Christmas, with him to Fluffy. He didn't feel much for singing. He stood up again and cursed softly when he fell over Goyle's shoes. Quickly getting up again he left the room to see Theo waiting at the entrance, a black hoody on. Where did he get that one from. Theo, who noticed Harry's confused look, smirked.

"I hid one down here." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, alright." Harry muttered, before putting the cloak over their head. The two Slytherins left their common room and quickly wandered towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Of course their common room has to be up so many stairs." Theo grumbled. "They couldn't just put their common room on the third floor. You know, less stairs up and less stairs down."

"I warned you about the stairs, bro." Harry chuckled softly before he made his friend shut up. Kali and Devin were only a stair away from them.

"I swear, if I spot Delroi one more time getting a blow job in one of those empty classrooms I'll hex his balls of." Kali muttered darkly.

"Taking after grand aunt Hope, Kali?" Devin chuckled.

"You bet I am." The girl said. "Seriously. I hope those girls use protection. I don't want to know how much STD's that boy spreads." She shivered.

Harry and Theo had to wait till they wandered further before they quickly got up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione wasn't there yet. Trying to catch his breath, Theo leaned against the wall behind him, not noticing it was a portrait.

"Who's there?" The shrill voice of the fat lady sounded through the empty corridor. Theo jolted away from the wall and cursed, giving Harry a small shove when he noticed the boy laughing at them. Hermione choose just that moment to open up the portrait and shrieked softly when Theo quickly pulled her under the cloak so the Fat lady wouldn't notice her.

"You idiot." She breathed out, poking him in his chest.

"Remember, Blaise asked to make sure he didn't need to attend a funeral." Harry mocked. "Scaring the brains of our team to dead would make that a lot more difficult."

"I have brains as well!" Theo grumbled, pushing the raven forwards so they could go to the third floor.

"That doesn't give you the right to scare me to dead, Theo ." Hermione whispered amused.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked.

"Neville." She muttered. "I told him to stand up for himself but now he used that against me. He wanted to protect Gryffindor and didn't know what I had to do.." She defended her housemate quickly. The Slytherins didn't comment on it. On their way down they didn't come along any more prefects but they did see Mrs. Norris.

"Please, can we kick her of the stairs." Theo joked. The two stern looks from his friends made him shut up though. Harry was being worried. The one after the stone could already have sang Fluffy to sleep. They didn't meet anyone else until they climbed up the stairs to the third floor. Peeves suddenly appeared.

"Who's there?" He spoke suddenly. "I know you are there. Are you a ghoul or a ghost? Or a ickle little student? Should I get Filch."

Harry froze but lucky for him, Theo was a quick thinker.

"Peeves." Theo said in a hoarse whisper. "The bloody baron has his own reasons to be invisible." Peeves paled, as for as that was possible for a ghost, and quickly made his excuses. "Just leave us alone." Theo spat at him, playing the baron scarily good. Peeves quickly took off and the three students made their way upstairs. When they arrived at the third-floor corridor, the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are." Harry muttered. "Snape already took care of Fluffy."

"Snape?" Theo frowned at him. "Quirrel you mean."

"Boys..." Hermione muttered threatening. "Don't you think we have more urgent things to do than guess who's behind all this?" She said, motioning towards the three-headed dog.

"You're right." Harry muttered. "Are the two of you sure you don't want to go back? You can take the invisibility cloak, I don't need it anymore."

"Don't be daft." Theo grumbled.

"We're coming." Hermione said.

The three of them opened the door to Fluffy a bit more and saw a very awake dog, at his paws was a harp laying.

"He must've woken up the moment the harp stopped playing. "Harry muttered, picking the flute from in his pocket. When Harry started playing, Theo quickly folded the cloak and put it away, scarcely keeping an eye on the, now, sleeping dog.

"Do you want to go first?" He asked Hermione. The girl pulled up a brow.

"When they say it's courtesy to let a girl go first they don't mean in dangerous situations, Theo ."

"That's a no?" The glare she sent him made him put his hands up in defence. "Alright, I just thought because you were the Gryffindor..."

"If you want to survive this you better open that trapdoor already." Hermione said, glaring daggers at her friend. Theo quickly made his way over to the trapdoor and pulled it open at the metal ring.

"I can't see a thing." He muttered. "I guess you won't go first in this as well." He muttered. Hermione nodded. Harry motioned to himself. "You want to go first, Harry?" His friend asked. The boy nodded. "iave the flute at Hermione, I can't play."

The girl took the flute from the raven and quickly began to play again when the low growl of the three headed dog sounded through the small room the moment Harry stopped playing. Harry walked forwards and looked into the dark hole before lowering himself.

"If something happens to me, you go straight away from here. Don't follow me. You send Hedwig to Dumbledore." He waited till his friends agreed. "See you in a minute." I hope. He let himself fall and landed with a soft THUMP he landed on something funny and soft. "It's safe!" He called up. Theo didn't let him wait much longer and quickly followed him down.

"What is this?" He grunted, trying to get a good look at the thing they landed on.

"Don't know. Plants I think." Harry muttered. A loud bark from Fluffy indicated that Hermione had stopped playing the flute and only a second later she landed next to Theo, grunting softly.

"We must be miles under the school." She muttered, taking in her surroundings.

"I guess everything is possible with magic." Theo muttered. "I mean, we came from the third floor."

"Let's try to unravel the secrets of magic after we saved the stone from Snape." Harry grumbled.

"Quirrel." Theo said.

"Merlin boys!" Hermione grumbled. "Just make a bet on it and let it go."

"Ten galleons it's Quirrel." Theo dared Harry.

"Ten it's Snape." Harry answered. In the mean while Hermione had figured out what they had landed on.

"Look at your legs." She said urgently. Both boys looked down and saw the plants had gripped their legs in a firm grip, trying to get them below. "It's devils snare." Hermione said, keeping as quiet as possible. "The more you move, the deadlier it is."

"Oh, so we just have to wait till we are dead?!" Theo grumbled.

"Shut up, Theo . I'm trying to remember what professor Sprout said about killing it..." She was silent for a moment and Harry tried to get out of oxygen.

"Don't want to rush you, but a minute away of a funeral." He brought out.

"Devils snare, devils snare... they like dark places." She muttered. The moment she said that, Theo acted. He quickly made a jolt of blue fire appear out of his wand into the plants. They released their deadly grip and the three of them quickly freed themselves before running to a save spot.

"Glad we came with you, Harry?" Theo said.

"Shut up, twat." He answered.

All they could hear, apart from their footsteps, was water dripping of the wall. Harry was reminded of Gringotts and crinkled his nose at the thoughts of the dragons guarding the vaults. If they came upon a dragon... a fully grown dragon... Norbert had been bad enough!

"Can you hear something?" Theo whispered. Harry listened closely. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming up from ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Hermione whispered unsure.

"It sounds like wings to me." Harry muttered.

"There's a light upon us." Hermione said. They quickly rushed forward and came in a small room, filled with small, weird birds. At the other end of the room there was a large, wooden door.

"Do you think they will attack us if we cross the room?" Theo asked, glancing up at the strange birds.

"I guess we'll find out in a minute." Harry quickly ran towards the other side of the room and although he did expect to be attacked, nothing happened. "I guess it's safe. Come on!"

Theo and Hermione quickly followed them to the other side of the room and joined Harry at the door, trying to open it. But the wooden door was locked. Even the Alohomara didn't help Hermione had to admit with a frustrated groan.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"Well, those birds aren't here for decoration..." Theo muttered. Harry looked back up at the flickering birds... wait flickering. He squinted his eyes to look better and just as he thought...

"Those aren't birds, but keys." He heard a sharp intake from Hermione's breath.

"That means we probably have to catch them." She said a tad timid. "And probably on those brooms." She motioned towards three brooms in the corner of the room.

"Lucky for us we have the best seeker of the century by our side." Theo joked.

"Yeah, luckily." Hermione muttered. "Because I don't get on one of those." She shivered.

"I could use all the help I can get, you know." Harry said to his friends, grabbing the brooms and getting on one.

"I'm not very fond of them..." Hermione muttered. But she did get on one of them. The three of them rose up in the air, the one higher than the other, and tried to get one of the keys. But they were too quick for them. Hermione had mentioned to them they were looking for an old silver one, like the doorknob. Harry let his eyes scan the room and soon he spotted a key with a snapped wing.

"There!" He indicated to his friends. "We need the one with the bright blue wings." Theo and Hermione spotted it as well. "We need to close it in! Theo, you come from the right and Hermione you from below." The girl paled a bit but nodded. His two friends did as told, both missing the key. Harry sped forwards and went after the key that made a dive towards the wall. He followed in a dive his fellow Slytherins would be proud of, and caught the key. They quickly set foot on the ground again and Harry heard Hermione mumble something along the lines "Ground I missed you" before he quickly opened the door.

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" Theo said, looking at the drastic paled Gryffindor.

"No shit Sherlock." She muttered. "What gave it away? The fact I said I wasn't fond of flying?"

"My dear Watson," He snickered. "I see it because you could be Draco's sister with the paleness your skin is right now."

"You know Sherlock Holmes?" She asked surprised.

"Maybe we can discuss literature also after we figured out how we get across this." Harry said dryly.

Hermione and Theo looked at what the boy was referring to and their eyes were big. The next challenge was a big chess game.

"Theo, please say you lead us the way!" Harry almost begged. His friend just nodded.

"Don't be offended..." He muttered. "But you're not good in chess, Harry. Don't know about you, Hermione..."

"Oh, I agree. You should lead this. I'm not that good in this game." She confessed. The boy smirked lightly but didn't commented.

"Do we need to join in the game?" Harry asked one of the black pieces. The knight nodded.

"Alright." Theo muttered. "Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go there instead of the queen."

"What about you?"

"I'll go as a knight" He answered. The chessman had been listening it seemed, because at his words, the called chessman had left the board. The three first years took their places and both Harry and Hermione looked at Theo.

"White always begins." He said, peering across the board. "Yes.. look..."

At the other side of the board a white pawn had moved two squares forwards. Theo started to direct the black pieces over the board and they followed his commands silently. Harry saw sweat sparkling on the boys forehead. He could imagine this was a lot more stressful than an ordinary game of chess, seeing that Theo had three pieces he couldn't afford to lose.

"Harry – move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed his head off before dragging him of the board where he lay still, his head down.

"Sacrifices have to be made." Theo muttered. Whenever a black piece was taken the whites didn't show any mercy. Theo was paying a close eye to the pieces, making sure Harry nor Hermione came in any danger, while he was darting over the board, taking as much pieces as they had lost.

"We're almost there..." He muttered. "Let me think." Harry and Hermione both looked at the boy in anticipation. "Salazar..." He mumbled softly. "Why is that the only way... I've got to be taken."

"You what?" Hermione shrieked shocked. "You can't do that! What if you die?"

"At least I don't get expelled." The Slytherin joked.

"But, she will destroy you!" Harry tried to reason with his friends.

"That's chess." Theo said deliberately. "Do you think I'm doing this because I like it? You've got to make some sacrifices! I'll make my move and you checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But..." Harry tried again.

"Aren't you proud of me, Granger?" Theo said, ignoring his friend. "I'm going to do something Gryffindorish. Don't linger around after I'm done. And remember, 10 on Quirrel." Before Hermione could answer the boy ruffled through his brown hair, gave a last look at his friends and moved. Once he did that the white queen pounced and struck Theo hard around the head with her stone arm, making him crash at the cold, hard ground. Hermione screamed his name and almost left her place when the white queen dragged the boy to the side of the board. He seemed to be knocked out.

"Stay put." Harry said to her. "We need to end this game."

"Theo !" The girl tried to get an answer but didn't get one. "You're right, we need to end this game, and quick." Hermione mumbled shaken but determined. "Or else Quirrel will have the stone before we blink.

"Are you starting as well now?" Harry muttered. Before – a bit shaken – moving three spaces to the left. He waited nervously on the reaction of the king, who finally took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. The two first years ignored their gesture though and decided to check on their friend first.

"He has a pulse." Hermione mumbled, kneeling beside him. "I think he's going to be alright."

"We really need to go." Harry said hesitantly, feeling like a really bad friend at the moment. Hermione nodded.

"Let's go."

"So? What would you reckon next?" Harry asked the girl with a little heart while they walked to the white door at the other side of the room.

"We've had Hagrid with Fluffy, Sprout with the Devils Snare and Flitwick with the keys." She counted on her fingers. "McGonagall transfigured the chessmen so that leaves Snape and Quirrel." She muttered.

"Great." Harry muttered. They had reached the other door and he looked at Hermione to see if she was okay with him opening the door. She nodded so he pushed it open. A disgusting smell that reminded him of last Halloween made his eyes tear and his last meal almost get up again. Hermione, next to him, had the same problem. On the floor in front of them, there was a troll even bigger than the one they had knocked out. He had a large wound on his head where he was hit with something heavy.

"I'm glad we didn't need to fight him." Harry muttered.

"I agree. I have seen and smelled enough trolls for the rest of my live." The girl said, scrunching her nose.

They quickly crossed this room as well, carefully getting over the giant legs of the troll, Harry giving the girl his hand so she wouldn't fall, and looked at the next door. They quickly opened it, having a rather bad feeling about what was awaiting them next. But there wasn't something scary, only a table with seven bottles on it.

"Snape..." Harry muttered. "What do we have to do?" They stepped over the threshold and Hermione almost got roasted by the purple flames shooting out of the ground, blocking their way back.

"I really need to take bigger steps." She muttered, before quickly walking towards the table. Harry followed her, taking in the room. There wasn't another door waiting for them but black flames were in front of it. They had to cross them. They were trapped.

"Snape really outdid himself." She said, and to Harry's surprise she was smiling. "This isn't magic, this is logic." She beamed, indicating to the paper she had taken of the table.

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only neffle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on neffle's wine left side;  
Second, different or those who stand at either end,  
But if you move onwards, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins when you taste them, Though different  
at first sight.  
  


"This is a puzzle." Harry said surprised. The girl nodded enthusiast.

"A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever. I really need to take the paper with me to let Theo and Blaise see it." She muttered thoughtfully.

"But, are we among those wizards who be stuck in here?" Harry asked carefully.

"Of course not." Hermione said dryly. "Just give me a moment." She read the paper a few times more and walked past the line, muttering to herself, before a brilliant smile came on her lips.

"The tiny bottle will get us through the black fire." She told harry. They both looked at the small bottle.

"It's hardly enough for one of us though..." Harry muttered. He locked eyes with the girl for a moment. "Which one of those brings you back?"

"This one." Hermione said, pointing at a rounded bottle on the end of the right line.

"You take that one." Hermione pulled up a brow at him and wanted to say something but Harry was quicker. "No – listen. You go back and take a broom so you can get Theo to the hospital wing before you send Hedwig to Dumbledore to inform him of everything that happened."

"But what if... What if Voldemort is with him?" She asked, afraid for her friends life.

"I was lucky once, wasn't I?" He said, pointing at the scar on his forehead. "Maybe I'm lucky again."

Hermione's lip trembled and before he knew what happened she dashed herself around him, embracing him tightly.

"You're a great wizard, Harry." The girl said, sniffling a bit.

"Not as great as you, though." The boy said, a bit embarrassed when the girl released him.

"Me? Books and cleverness – oh but there are more important things – friendship and bravery... And anyway, I said wizard, not witch..." She tried to lighten up the mood. "Be careful Harry." He nodded, giving her a small smile.

"You drink first. You're sure which is which right?" He asked, just to be sure. She nodded and took a large gulp from her potion. When she stopped shivering Harry looked at her. "No poison?"

"No, it's like ice."

"Quick, go before it takes off." He ushered her.

"Good luck Harry! Remember, no funeral!" She quickly went through the fire and Harry watched her bunch of brown curls disappear. He did a little prayer for both his friends and himself before he gulped his own bottle down.

"Here I come." He muttered, embracing the feeling of ice filling his veins before he went through the fire. There was already someone in the next room, but it wasn't Snape. Salazar, it wasn't even Voldemort. Goodbye galleons!

t


	11. The man with two faces

"You!" Harry gasped.

"Ah, Potter. I was wondering if I would be meeting you down here." He said gleefully.

"But... I thought it was Snape." He stuttered, more to himself than the professor. He really shouldn't bet with Theo if even Blaise and Hermione were on his side.

"Ah yes, Severus. He's the stereotype bad guy, isn't he? Greasy hair, house of Slytherin – where all the evil wizards come from – and that terrible, hooked nose. Who would suspect me, professor Qu... Qu... Quirrel, the poor stutterer over the big, bad, mean professor Snape." He mocked.

"Well, Theo and Blaise guessed it was you." Harry said, swiping the smirk of his Defence against the Dark arts teachers face. "And I guess it was you who was trying to kill me, as well?" Thinking back to the conversation he heard between Quirrel and Snape.

"You take all the fun away when you quit being surprised." Quirrel grumbled. "But yes, it was me. Your friend, miss Granger, blocked my view when she put Severus cloak on fire. I was so close to throw you of that broom. And I would have succeeded even quicker if Severus wasn't muttering a counter spell." Quirrel grumbled. At that, Harry was surprised. Snape had tried to save him? But he was a Slytherin for a reason and kept his face blank. "That's why he wanted to referee so badly, he wanted to make sure I wouldn't do it again. Made himself quiet unpopular with that, although Minerva suspected there was more behind him than favouring the Slytherins. But what a waste of time, because I'm going to kill you tonight." He snapped his fingers and robes sprang out of thin air, wrapping themselves around Harry. "You're too nosy to live, Potter." Quirrel complained. "With Halloween I really thought you had seen me looking after the stone. I had to be careful already because Snape suspected me to be behind the Troll."

"Yeah, you have a thing with Trolls, don't you." Harry muttered. "Now I know why they seemed so familiar. You really see the resemblance."

"Shut up, you foolish boy." Quirrel spat, not finding Harry's joke funny at all. "Not only did my Troll fail to bash your skull in, that terrible dog failed top bit Severus' leg of properly as well."

"Luck certainly isn't on your side." Harry taunted. "Are you sure you don't want to quit already? It seems pretty useless to me."

"Shut up, Potter! I need to examine this mirror." Only then, Harry noticed what was standing behind Quirrel. It was the Mirror of Erised. "The mirror is the key in finding the stone – trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this – I see myself presenting the stone to my master but where is it?!"

Harry decided he would awake his inner Slytherin right then, he needed to keep him talking so he wouldn't find out how to use the mirror.

"I saw you and Snape in the forest." He blurted out. Alright, maybe he needed to dig a bit further for that inner Slytherin.

"Yeah? By that time he was after me, although he suspected me all the time." He had said that already, Harry thought sighing. Seriously, he was mad if he felt the need to tell him the same thing three times. "He wanted to know how far I had come. Tried to threaten me, as if he would succeed when I have Lord Voldemort on my side."

"Isn't that the Dark Lord for you?" Harry said dryly. He was surprised Quirrel dared to say Voldemort's name. He had to give Theo credits for guessing Quirrel was after everything, but he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that the stuttering professor actually didn't stutter and wasn't afraid at all.

"It's only the Dark Lord for the weak ones." Quirrel spat back.

"Oh..." Harry didn't know what to say for a moment so he gripped back to a safe subject.

"But what about Snape? He seems to hate me?"

"Oh, he does." Quirrel snickered. "He and your father went to school together. They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."

"Is that why you were sobbing last night? Because Snape did everything to keep me alive?"

For the first time, Quirrel hesitated to answer.

"Sometimes I have difficulties with doing what my master asks – he's a great wizard and I'm weak."

"So you have to call him Dark Lord instead of Lord Voldemort?" Harry retorted.

"You really don't know where to draw the line, don't you?" Quirrel asked annoyed. Harry shrugged his shoulders. He was terrified but he wasn't going to admit that.

"So, how do you get your commands? Does he send you owls?" That would take a lot of time though... Harry thought in himself.

"My master is with me wherever I go." Quirrel said quietly. "I met him when I was traveling the world, I was a foolish young guy back then, with all those stupid ideas about good and evil... My master showed me there is only power and those too weak to gain power. Since then I have served him faithfully, although I have led him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrel shivered. "When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts he found I had to be punished. He wanted to keep a closer eye on me."

Quirrel's voice tailed away. How could he have been so stupid! He remembered his very first trip to Diagon Alley – he had met Quirrel over there, shaking hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron. Theo probably would hit some sense in him if he ever found out he had missed such a big clue! He had to make sure the boy would never find out about that. Quirrel cursed under his breath.

"I don't get it! Is the stone _inside_ the mirror? Should I break it?"

"I hope you're not talking to me." Harry muttered, his mind racing. What he wanted the most right now was finding the stone before Quirrel so when he looked in the mirror he should see where the stone was hidden. But how could he see in the mirror without Quirrel noticing.

Quirrel hadn't heard Harry's muttering and didn't notice the boy slowly trying to step to the left either, making Harry's attempt to see in the mirror almost go by unnoticed. Almost. Harry didn't count on the ropes around his ankles that made him trip and almost fall on his nose. It was only because of his seeker reflexes he was quick enough to turn his head around and avert a broken nose.

"I don't know what to do. I see the stone but I don't know how to use it. Please help me Master!" Quirrel begged. To Harry's utter surprise a voice answered.

"Use the boy... Use the boy!"

Quirrel rounded on Harry and quickly clapped his hands so the ropes released him.

"Get here, Potter." Quirrel spoke. Harry slowly got back to his feet. "Come here Potter and tell me what you see."

Harry slowly walked over to Quirrel, trying to stall as much as he could. He had to lie to Quirrel about what he saw. He had to lie, he couldn't let him get the stone. He closed his eyes the moment he stood still in front of the mirror, only to open them a moment later. He didn't see his family this time, only a scared boy looking back at him. Then, suddenly the boy smiled at him and showed him a red stone, before putting it in his pocket. The moment he did so he felt something heavy in his pocket as well. For some reason – he had the stone – in his pocket! Quirrel had joined him in front of the mirror, breathing down in his neck.

"What do you see, Potter?" He asked fidgety.

"I..." Harry needed to make something up quickly. "I see myself, shaking hands with Dumbledore." He muttered. Why could he be shaking hands with Dumbledore? "I won the house-cup for Slytherin." Yep, that would do.

"Get out of my way." Quirrel said impatiently, pushing him aside so he could look in the mirror again. Harry's eyes darted to the door. If he was quick enough he could make a run for it... the flames hopefully wouldn't burn him from this way. He only had taken five steps when the hoarse voice sounded again through the room.

"He's lying! The boy is lying!"

Quirrel grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back in front of the mirror.

"Tell me the truth! What do you see?"

"I want to speak with him, face to face!" The hoarse voice spoke up again.

"Master... You're not strong enough." Quirrel said quivering.

"I have strength enough... for this."

Harry felt as if the Devils Snare was rooting him on his spot again. He was petrified and looked at Quirrel who slowly was undoing his turban. He wasn't going to strip entirely right? A boy could only cope with so much. When Quirrel let the turban fall on the ground he slowly turned around. The first shock was, that although Quirrel seemed rather young, he was bald already. The second shock was that instead of a bald head facing him, a horrible face with a sickening white colour and with big red eyes and no bloody nose was looking down on him. Instead of a nose it had slits as nostrils like a snake. Harry wondered shortly if Michael Jackson would look like that if he took his nose off before getting serious again. He really shouldn't let his thoughts drift away like that.

"Harry Potter..." The face spoke. Harry wanted to take a step back but he couldn't move, just like he couldn't get his eyes away from Voldemort's, because that was who he was facing, nose – or should he say, lack of nose. "Do you see what I have become?" He whispered. "Only a shadow of what I was one – I have form only when I can share someone's body – you saw me feeding myself in the forest once, on the Unicorn blood – once I have the elixir of life I am able to create a body for my own. So why don't you be a good boy and give me the stone you have in your pocket." So he knew... The feeling suddenly surged back into his legs and he stumbled backwards. "Don't be such a fool!" The face spoke annoyed. "Better save your own life and join me – or you will await the same end as your parents, begging for mercy!"

"LIAR!" Harry spat at the face. His parents would have fight him, not begged for mercy!

Quirrel walked backwards so the face could still see him. An evil grin was playing around his lips now.

"How touching..." It hissed. "I always value bravery – I killed your father first. He put up a brave fight although he was too stupid to think of taking his wand with him – your mother, though... She didn't had to die. She died because she was protecting you – now, give me the stone unless you want her to have died in vain!"

"NEVER!" Harry yelled, making a leap for it towards the flames.

"SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort screamed and the moment Harry almost reached the door, he felt Quirrel's hand like a scavenger's daughter around his ankle. He fell on the ground but didn't feel the pain caused by the fall because the moment Quirrel touched him it felt as if his head was splitting in two. He yelled in pain and tried to fight him off and to his surprise Quirrel let go of him. The pain almost immediately left his head. Bewildered Harry looked where Quirrel had ended and saw him, quivering in pain, sitting a bit away from him.

"SEIZE HIM! SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort screeched. Quirrel went back forward and pinned Harry down to the ground, throttling him. The pain seizing through his scar almost blinded him.

"Master! I can't touch him!" Quirrel screamed. He was still pinning Harry down to the ground but was looking at his hands. They seemed to be burned, like Harry's had been once back at the Dudley's when he had let their food burn.

"Then kill him and end this!" Voldemort screamed angry.

Quirrel reached his wand, ready to use a deadly curse on the boy in front of him, and as in a reflex Harry reached for his face.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Quirrel jumped off from Harry and in that moment Harry knew his Professor couldn't touch him without suffering the same pain Harry did. He knew that the only way he could survive this was causing him to much pain to kill him. Harry leapt to his Professor and grabbed his arm. Both of them were screaming in pain and Harry was blinded from the intensity of it. He couldn't see a thing, he only heard Voldemort yell to kill him and somewhere, maybe in his head, someone was calling his name as well. He felt Quirrel wrench his arm out of Harry's grip and knew everything was lost before he fell into blackness.

. . . . . . .

Something gold was glinting in front of Harry. The snitch! He tried to reach for it but his arms were too heavy. He blinked. What he first thought had been the snitch, seemed to be glasses instead. Looking down on him were the two, sparkling blue eyes of his headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore! Quirrel, he has the stone. We need to go after him! Quick – "

"Calm down, my boy." Dumbledore spoke. "Or Madam Pomfrey may decide to throw me out of the hospital wing. You're a bit behind. Quirrel does not have the stone."

"Then who does... Sir?" He added as in afterthought.

"Harry." The headmaster said sternly.

The boy tried to relax and took in his surroundings. He was laying on a bed with bright, white linen sheets. Next to him was a table filled with a pile that looked like half the sweet shop.

"Tokens from your admirers. What happened to you in the dungeons is a secret so of course the whole school knows." Dumbledore said, following Harry's eyes? "I believe your friend, mister Nott couldn't keep his mouth shut." Dumbledore muttered. Harry frowned at that. "I also believe your friends, the Weasley twins, wanted to send you a lavatory seat as a joke,, but Madam Pomfrey didn't think that was very hygienic so she confiscated it."

"How long have I been out? Is everything alright with Theo and Hermione?"

"You have been out for three days." Dumbledore said. "I think your friends will be relieved you're awake. They didn't stop buggering Madam Pomfrey to see you."

"And what about the stone, sir?" He asked, hiding his annoyance about how the headmaster was talking over his friends.

"I see you can't be distracted. " Dumbledore spoke. "I have destroyed it. After I pulled Quirrel of you and brought you to the Hospital wing I took care of it immediately."

"But what about Flamel?" Harry asked shocked.

"Ah, you know about that too, don't you. I guess you and Miss Granger did your research."

"We all did our research." Harry said, looking at his headmaster with a frown. He seemed to forgot about Theo and probably didn't know about Blaise' involvement.

"Well, I talked with Nicolas and he agreed with me that it was for the best. He and his wife Pernell have enough of the elixir in stock to get their business in order."

"But.. they are going to die?" Harry asked shocked.

"Ah, but for people on their age dying is just the next big journey to take." Dumbledore said.

"Oh... alright." Harry muttered, taking in the big words his headmaster was using. "But I have been thinking, sir. Even with the stone being gone... Voldemort is going to try again, isn't he? I mean, he isn't gone."

"No Harry he isn't." Dumbledore said. "He cannot die. He left Quirrel for dead, showing as much mercy for his followers as for his enemies, probably searching for another body to possess."

Well... His headmaster was good in cheering an eleven year boy up, Harry thought bitterly. What about those little white lies adults were supposed to be so fond off?

"Sir... there are some other things I wanted to know the truth about." Harry spoke lost in thoughts.

"The truth? It's a wonderful and terrible thing and therefore it needs to be handled with caution." Dumbledore spoke. Harry frowned. Could he ask his question or not? "However I shall answer your questions." He said. That was an answer Harry could do something with.

"Voldemort said he only killed my mother because she tried to protect me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place if my mother could stay alive?"

"Voldemort would have killed your mother anyway, Harry." Dumbledore said rather harshly. "And for your question about why you, I can't answer it today. One day you will know the truth but it's better you do not break your head over that right now."

Harry nodded. He knew the face Dumbledore gave him. That was the face his uncle had that said don't bother me with this or I'll hit you hard. That's why he decided it was better not to argue.

"But why couldn't Quirrel touch me?" He asked.

"That's because your mother died to save you. If there's one thing Voldemort can't understand it's love. Dying for the cause of someone else leaves a protection, not visible to the eye. It is in your skin. Quirrel, being so full of hatred and evil, could not touch something so good as you."

Harry pulled up a brow at that. Really? Love was the thing that had saved him from Voldemort? Love was protecting him?

"And the invisibility cloak, do you know who send that to me?"

"Ah yes, your father left that in my possession. You and him do share a lot. Your father was a seeker just like you. As for the cloak, your father used it mostly for sneaking to the kitchen."

Weird... He was sure his father had been a chaser.

"There was something else, though..." Harry muttered. "Quirrel said Snape loathed my father. That they had went to school together."

"Ah yes, Professor Snape and your father indeed did not get along very well. Your father saved his life and that's something Professor Snape never forgave your father. Now I guess your last question will be how you did get the stone out of the mirror. That's easy. Only a person who wanted to find the stone but not use it could achieve him. Sometimes my mind even surprises me." Harry almost scowled at the last remark of his headmaster. "Now I suggest you get started on those sweets. Good night." And he left, stealing some of the sweats that were meant for Harry.

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman but very strict. She didn't allow any other visitors so Harry was afraid he would be spending the rest of his time in the hospital wing all by himself. Of course he didn't think of the Slytherin mind of his friends.

"Pssst, Harry are you awake?" Blaise' voice sounded from right next to Harry but when he opened his eyes he couldn't see him.

"Where are you?" Harry asked surprised. A rumpling in the air caught his attention and three faces appeared.

"We're here." Theo said cheerfully. "I still had the cloak and the nurse wouldn't allow us to visit you,"

"So Theo thought of using this." Hermione said, beaming at her friend. She was standing in between the two boys and indicated to pull the cloak back over their head so Pomfrey wouldn't notice them. "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better." Harry muttered, glad his friends had made it.

"Seriously, Potter. You're not really good at taking commands, are you?" Blaise said amused. "I told you I didn't wanted to go to a funeral. What do you do, you almost die." Harry heard some shuffling before Blaise moaned in pain. "Salazar woman! You've got the punch of a beater." He grumbled. Harry chuckled.

"So, what happened after I got knocked out? Because the whole school is talking about it and I want to know the true story." Theo's voice said. It was actually a true mind-fuck to be talking with his friends but not seeing them.

Harry told his friends everything. He told them about Quirrel, about the mirror and the stone, about Voldemort and his little chat with Dumbledore

"Told you so." Blaise said, probably smirking.

"I guess you owe me ten galleons, Harry!" Theo said amused. Harry grumbled something under his breath at that. He totally had forgotten about his bet.

"Do you think Dumbledore gave you the cloak on purpose? You know, to put you up to this?" Blaise asked curious.

"Well," Hermione exploded. "If he did – I mean to say – you could have been killed! – if he did this on purpose he's a madman!"

Harry heard his fellow Slytherins chuckle.

"A Slytherin more or less, I don't think Dumbledore really cares." Blaise said thoughtfully.

"I guess Kali and Diana were right after all..." Harry muttered. "He's a bloody genius but also a madman with a hidden agenda."

"I can't agree more!" His three friends said in stereo.

"Listen, you've got to be out at the feast tomorrow." Theo said. "Yeah, Gryffindor is leading. You missed our last match so Ravenclaw beat our ass and Hermione over here gained all the lost points from Weasley and his friends back in classes."

"But the food will be alright." Blaise said.

"And you can cheer for my house." Hermione said cheerfully.

"You wish, Granger." Blaise teased the girl. "I'm proud we're on the second place."

They stayed till Harry couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and quietly chatting they left the hospital wing.

. . . . . . .

After a good night of sleep, Harry felt totally refreshed and good to go.

"I want to go to the feast." He said to the nurse. "I'm allowed, am I?" He asked. She huffed as an answer.

"The headmaster said you should be allowed." She said. "But he should consider the danger there is on a feast. Besides you have a visitor." She announced. She wasn't very happy so Harry ignored her snappiness, curious about his visitor. To his surprise it was Hagrid who came into the hospital wing. Like always when Hagrid was inside, he seemed too big to be allowed. He sat himself down on a small chair next to Harry's bed and started to sob.

"It's – all – my – ruddy – fault!" The gamekeeper sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told him how to get past Fluffy! It was the only thing he didn't know and I told him! All for a Dragon egg. You could've died! I'll never drink again! They should throw me out and let me live like a muggle."

To see his big friend so distressed broke Harry's heart.

"Hagrid!" He tried to get his attention. When he finally looked at him he saw the man was shaking with grief and big tears glittering in his beard. "Hagrid! He'd have found out somehow. Even if you hadn't told him. This is Voldemort we're talking about after all!"

"You could've died." He sobbed again. "And don't say his name."

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed. The gamekeeper was so shocked he stopped sobbing. "I met him and I survived. I'm calling him with his name. now, cheer up. We've saved the stone." Although Dumbledore destroyed him... "Here, take a chocolate frog." He motioned to the pile of candies.

"That reminds me, I've got you a present." Hagrid spoke softly. "Dumbledore gave me a day off to make this happen."

"It isn't one of your muffins right?" Harry asked carefully. The man shook his head and gave him a big, leather book. When Harry opened it he saw a picture of his parents.

"I wrote to all their friends. I knew you hadn't anything from them so." The boy leaped out of bed and hugged the big man, ignoring the wet tears in his beard that were dripping down on his head. He may not have said anything, Hagrid understood.

. . . . . . .

Harry walked down to the feast in the great hall alone that night. Madam Pomfrey had kept him as long as she could, fussing all over him and insisting on doing a last check-up. When he arrived at the Great hall coloured in Red and Gold, everyone was already seated and looked over to Harry. He was welcomed in silence and when he sat down at his table, he saw some of the students standing up to see him.

"Are you alright?" Kali asked quietly. He nodded, not wanting to drag even more attention to him. Luckily Dumbledore arrived a moment later.

"Another year is done." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we can sink our teeth into the delicious feast. What a year has it been. Hopefully your heads are a bit fuller. You have the summer to get them all empty again."

"Oh, just get on already." He heard Kali mutter. Everyone who heard her looked at their prefect in surprise. "I'm done with looking at the smug face of Percy Weasley ." She grumbled.

"Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty points; in third place Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six points; second we have Slytherin with four hundred and seventy-two points and Gryffindor with four hundred and eighty points."

A storm of cheering and yelling broke out from the Gryffindor table as the twins started to sing the loudest of all. Weasley raised his cup and Harry grumbled in annoyance.

"But of course, we need to take in recent happenings as well." The Gryffindor smiles faltered and everyone kept silent.

"First of all – to Mr. Nott, I aware 10 points to Slytherin for the best Chess-game Hogwarts ever has seen!" The Slytherin house cheered loudly! They were leading now by two points. Harry saw Blaise patting Theo's shoulder proudly. His eyes went to Hermione who seemed to be a tad disappointed but happy as well for Harry and the other Slytherins. She gave him a small smile.

"Second – To Miss Granger... For the use of cool logic and in the face of fire, I aware Gryffindor 10 points." The cheering from the Gryffindor table burst into the ceiling when they heard they were leading again. Hermione had buried her face in her arms and Harry suspected strongly she had begun to cry.

"Third to Mr Harry Potter – for pure nerve and outstanding courage." The whole room went quiet as they awaited Dumbledore's answer. "I aware Slytherin ten points!"

The cheering was back at the silver and green table and Harry got patted on the back by multiple people. They had won! They had won the House Cup.

"Ahem..." Dumbledore asked the attention again. "And last but not least, there are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up against your enemies, but even more to stand up against your own friends." Dumbledore was smiling widely. "And therefore I aware Gryffindor Twelve points, owned by Mr Longbottom!" The Gryffindors cheered loudly for Neville who saw as red as a tomato. "That's why I guess we need to change the banters in the hall!" Dumbledore spoke. The whole hall was silence. The one who had been counting knew that something really spectacular had happened. Dumbledore clapped his hands and the red banters changed into silver and instead of a large lion banter there appeared a snake with it. "For the first time in a century we have a shared first place! Slytherin and Gryffindor have won."

The whole hall started to cheer. Harry knew the biggest bunch of them cheered for the lions but he dared to imagine they were cheering for the snakes as well.

"Did you see Percy Weasley s face!" Kali cheered. "I had to take a picture of that!"

"Sis I hope you're willing to share that picture!" Devin spoke up.

Harry looked at the teacher table. He saw both Snape and McGonagall smirk. They didn't seemed too bothered with sharing the first place. When Harry's eyes locked with Snape, he saw a small smile lingering on his head of house face before scowling at him again. Maybe next year would be entirely different! This was the best night ever, better than winning a Quidditch game, better than Christmas. This was a feeling Harry never would forget. He locked eyes with a happy Hermione before he joined Theo and Blaise in the party going on at their table.

. . . . . . .

Harry had almost forgotten their exam results had to come but when they arrived they could all be very proud. Hermione smirked at Theo. She had come out best of their year and the Slytherin had scowled when he heard that. He had come out second place, a shared place with Malfoy. Both Blaise and Harry could be proud of their results as well. According to Hermione even Neville had managed to pass, his outstanding Herbology making up for his failed potion. They had hoped Weasley wouldn't pass but when they heard even Goyle had, they gave up the hope to see the guy leave in shame. And before they knew it their trunks were packed, their beds were empty and everyone was ready to go home. Neville's toad Trevor was found lurking in one of the toilets, notes were handed out and every student was reminded they weren't allowed to use magic outside school (I always hope they forget to give us that, Fred Weasley said joking to Hermione who chuckled softly).   
Before they knew it Hagrid was there to take them back to the train by boats and while the four of them chatted cheerfully, they came back at platform 9 ¾ before they knew it. It took them a while to get off the train, an old man letting them through the wall so they wouldn't attract the attention of the muggles.

"Good bye Potter!"

"See you next year, Harry!" Several students called out at him.

"Still famous, I see." Blaise chuckled.

"Not where I'm going to." Harry muttered.

"You'll need to visit me this summer." He said to Harry and Theo, he hesitated a moment, looking at Hermione. "You're welcome if you want as well, Granger. I'll send you an owl."

The Slytherins were gone before Hermione and Harry who got pulled aside by the twins.

"Come on, Harry. Our parents are dying to meet you." Fred said cheerfully.

"And you should meet them as well." George said chuckling at Hermione. "Dad loves muggles."

"Mom! There they are!" The cheerful voice of a little girl with a bunch of red hair reached them. Ginny freed herself from her mother and ran up to her big brother who caught her and let her swing around in his arms."

"Hey there, Gin." He said cheerfully.

"Can your favourite brother get a hug as well?" George asked, taking the girl over from Fred. She chuckled at that and hugged the other part of the twin as well. Afterwards she waved shyly at Harry who smiled at her.

"Busy year?" Mrs. Weasley had reached them. And smiled at the raven.

"Yeah, thank you for the fudge and the sweater." He said to the woman.

"No problem." She said, smiling warmly at him.

"Ready are you?" Uncle Vernon said.

"Oh you must be Harry's family." Mrs. Weasley greeted them. The look Uncle Vernon gave her was the same Harry received from Weasley when he noticed Harry standing with his family.

"Sort of." His uncle answered. "Now, come on. We don't have all day."

Uncle Vernon took off but Harry hold back a moment.

"See you over summer?" He asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I'll send you owls." She said. "Happy... uhm... Summer."

"Don't let the muggles get you down." The twins said encouraging.

"Oh, I won't. They don't know I'm not allowed to use magic out of school." Harry said smirking. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley."


	12. Autor's note

Not a new chapter sadly enough but I do have some good news!!  
My co-writer just started updating the first book of her A knight's life story and it's a prequel to my HiS serie. If you want some clues and an awesome story go check out   
A magical journey begins by CrazyJanaCat!


End file.
